


合理推演 A Reasonable Deduction

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 迪克失忆了。布鲁斯把这都当成自己的错。一切都乱了套。而迪克很顺理成章地认为这是因为他是布鲁斯的男朋友。





	1. “你是谁？”

布鲁斯·韦恩在病房门外整整守了三天。他低着头，将脸埋进手心，静默不言地坐着，不吃不喝，在那钻心剜骨的黑暗中无声祈求。阿尔弗雷德在大宅和医院间来回跑了五六趟，替他和迪克收拾好了所有他们能用得上的东西。午夜神医在连番催促下终于赶来。布鲁斯想法子支走了汉森小姐，值班的护士，好让克罗斯能溜进重症监护室里看上一眼。

几分钟后克罗斯走了出来。“他会好起来的。”午夜神医按着自己的前额，吞吞吐吐，好像对自己即将说出的话深恶痛绝，“但是……”

布鲁斯感到自己的呼吸在胸腔里淤积起来，无法吐出。 _但是_ 什么？他紧盯着医生开启的双唇。 _但是他永远没有办法再站起来？但是他再也不能像以前一样在高楼间俯冲和飞跃？但是他……_ 迪克·格雷森，他的罗宾，他最亲密，最长久的伙伴和朋友， _将……_

他的视线中一定投射出无法控制的怒火，以至于克罗斯端着自己的前臂颤抖了一下。然而布鲁斯很清楚那愤怒并不针对只是正好撞上枪口的医生，而更多地是在指向他自己。

因为这一切都是 **他的错** 。

“骨头很快会愈合，伤口也没有什么大碍，他还很年轻，他会恢复到和以前没有两样。”克罗斯说，安慰似的拍了一下他的肩膀，接着似乎是想起了他究竟是谁，猛地把即将落下的第二下硬生生顿在了半空中，“但是他头部受到的撞击有些棘手，我们得耐心等待外伤造成的淤血消失之后再做判断。”

“淤血消失之后会发生什么？”布鲁斯追问道，并没有被医生小心翼翼的语气中暗示的可能性吓到，但是他的拳头攥得如此紧，他的手掌都在因为深陷的指甲而隐隐作痛，“他会醒来吗？”

“我们只能这样希望。”午夜神医低声回答，叹了口气，“希望他的大脑没有受到任何严重的损伤。”

 

* * *

 

 

他的大脑开始捉弄他紧绷的神经。他在黑暗中沉浮，扭曲。他穿过长长的，充满消毒水气味的走廊，走向走廊尽头的松石绿窄门。柔和的光芒在他穿门而过的那一刻包裹住他，他看到迪克正倒挂在秋千上，离地足有二十英尺，正朝他微笑。前一秒钟男孩还是十岁左右的模样，下一秒却变成了青年。“布鲁斯，”男孩说，青年说，他们的声音交融在一起，成为了某种和谐而美妙的旋律，“你永远会是我的英雄。”

他似乎知道即将发生什么，却又像是被真言套索绑住般动弹不得。他看着那秋千的绳索一点点断裂，他挣扎着，用上了浑身的力气，却无法向前一步。

他看着迪克坠落下去，依然微笑着，在他面前粉身碎骨。

阿尔弗雷德用上两只手和全身的力气才从他的手指中抽走了那个被捏扁了的锡罐。“你在伤害你自己，布鲁斯老爷。”管家忧心忡忡地说，“迪克少爷不会乐意看到你这样对待自己，事实上，他会是第一个站出来告诉你要好好照顾自己的人。”

“但是他没有。”他的声音像是某种刚刚从地窖深处释放的古老怪物，嘶哑而可怖，“他不能了。”

 

* * *

 

第四天，迪克终于从昏迷中苏醒。

布鲁斯像是终于被获准行动的士兵，从病房门外的座椅上一跃而起。不顾久坐的双腿酸胀麻木，他大步向前，推开了那扇他已经凝视了整整三天的门，冲入了病房之中。

阳光从窗外洒进那个满是机器，管道和金属器械的房间，却被消毒水和惨白的四壁磨去了温度。他的男孩深陷在苍白的床单和同样冰冷而病怏怏的松石色病号服中，脸颊深陷，眼眶青紫，如同一个陌生人。

这一刻布鲁斯才确切地知道这不是他的梦。

被他的出现所惊扰，床上的年轻人缓缓转过头来。阳光的照射下，他的双眼宛如某种美丽而脆弱的玻璃制品。布鲁斯恍惚地想起他母亲曾佩戴在耳边的坠饰，它们如何使年少懵懂的他忍不住高举手臂，跳跃着去抓摸，以为自己所触碰到的是一颗被驯化的星辰。他平复着呼吸，等待年轻人叫出他的名字。他直视着那双发亮的蓝色眼睛，如同淘金人般急不可耐地搜寻着其中隐藏的暗示，期冀那他所熟知的精神未有丝毫折损。

然而迪克·格雷森在醒来后所说的第一句话却是：“你是谁？”


	2. “布鲁斯·韦恩！”

像是有人打开了吹叶机，无形无声的气流将那包裹他意识的乳白云雾粗暴扯开，而他向下坠去，落进了一个僵直而陌生的身躯之中。 _也许这就是新生儿在降临人世时的感受_ 。迪克·格雷森这样想道，他自己的名字像是某种过分洗脑的流行歌曲般混杂在他思绪的背景声中，更多的东西随着这个名字翻涌上来。他的父母，哈利马戏团，那个以他的名字命名的疯狂杂耍动作；他母亲曾就着车厢顶端那颗闪烁的灯泡为他念过的童话故事；他父亲将他举过头顶，放在肩膀上；大象捉弄般用长鼻卷起他的平顶帽，让他咯咯笑着跳起去抓；他们来到哥谭的那一晚，格雷森一家最盛大的压轴表演——

接着，一切戛然而止。

迪克迷茫地瞪着雪白的天花板，努力在大脑中搜寻着一切关于 _哥谭那一晚的表演_ 的记忆，试图重新进入那条向后铺展的记忆轨迹。然而就像在阅读一本只剩下封皮的厚重大部头书，他所能记起的关于迪克·格雷森的一切仅此而已，无论他如何搜肠刮肚地翻找，再无其他。

而这让他几乎陷入恐慌。他不记得一切在来到哥谭之后发生的事情。他的记忆停留在了当他还是个孩子时，跟随着哈利马戏团来到哥谭的那一晚。

他显然已经不再是个小男孩。即使被乱糟糟的管道缠绕穿刺，被石膏固定，他的身体感觉起来依然庞大，健壮而沉重。迪克确信这具身体属于一位年轻男人，而不是一个男孩。他的思绪清晰成熟，并且在经过自我检查之后，他确定自己知道几乎所有至少已经成年的人才该知道的玩意儿。更重要的是，他 **并不觉得** 自己依然是个小男孩。

但对那一晚，以及之后发生了什么，他一无所知。

而迪克却清楚地知道，他所遗忘的东西重大而令人不安。如同一座横亘在未知之中的冰山，那一晚发生的一切在他记忆空白的末端等候着，将他的人生割裂为两半。

一扇位于他左侧的门被猛地推开了，气流拍打在他的手臂上，给他的身体连同心脏送去一阵波颤。

迪克在枕头上微侧过头，看向那个他醒来后第一个见到的人。阳光穿过房间，给他的访客一具天使般发亮的美妙形体。然而那个高大英俊的黑发男人浑身却散发着彷如掘墓者的不详气息——或是足足三天不吃不喝不休不眠的憔悴。

“你是谁？”迪克问道，几乎是惊异地望着对方。

他几乎可以听见某个东西在他们之间清脆断裂的声响。他的访客猛地睁大了双眼，那双蓝眼睛深处的某种东西像是被惊扰的鸟群般冲上云霄，尖叫着盘旋不散。然而男人却没有说话，他的嘴唇紧抿着，没有流泻出任何声响，更不用说是一个名字。

迪克几乎在那一刻相信他根本不会说话。

他和他的访客面面相觑了足有两分钟。

接着那个男人猛地掉过头，又冲了出去。门在他的身后关上了。

迪克眨了眨眼睛，不确定究竟发生了什么。但是那从胃部一点点向上蔓延的杂乱触动让他很确定地知道，他 **本该** 认识那个男人。

 

* * *

 

 

**“** **布鲁斯·韦恩！”**

迪克很快知道了来访者的名字。喋喋不休的护士小姐一边替他拔出呼吸器一边说，她的名牌上写着 _汉森_ 。“我从没见过任何像他那样的人，我是说，一个真正的 **名人** ！老天，詹妮还以为在商场遇见乔治·克鲁尼已经是能吹嘘一辈子的资本了，但是布鲁斯·韦恩？他在我值班的病区待了三天三夜！他能叫出我的名字！我还替他指了去医生办公室的路——”

他对于这个名字和它所代表的人物一无所知。但是他能感受到汉森小姐声调里的喜悦，并因此而暗自惊讶起来。失忆前的他究竟和什么样的人物扯上了关系？

病房的门再次被推开了，这一次进来了更多的人。短暂的几分钟里，窗帘被拉上，机器被推开，有人翻开他的眼皮检查了些什么，接着是背过身去，模糊而急促的交谈声，他听到了被重复多次的“失忆”。他很快被推去做了更多检查，接着被推回了病房。门在他身边开开关关，医生低声对护士嘱咐着什么，然后病房中静了下来。窗帘没有再被拉开。

迪克开始意识到他大概是病了。

当然，当然，他躺在一家医院，刚刚苏醒，血管里流着吗啡，头重脚轻而且还失去了八岁以后的所有记忆。这是任何人都能作出的最基本的猜测。但是将这一猜想转变为令他掌心出汗，浑身冰冷的惊惧的，是那由内心深处涌现的不安认知。他直觉地知道一切都出了问题，他的身体，他的大脑，他的记忆。他的身体里仿佛空缺了一块，不再完整。他的呼吸逐渐变得仓促而凌乱。他知道他忘掉了世界上对他来说最重要的东西。他知道他失去了他的人生，连同这人生中的所有人，连同他甚至在一小时前都叫不出名字来的布鲁斯·韦恩。

仿佛是感受到了他的恐慌，他的肩膀上突然落下一个坚定却柔和的重量。迪克侧过头，看着那个轻按住他肩膀的男人。他甚至没有注意到韦恩依然留在病房中。

布鲁斯·韦恩没有说话，但是他的手，他掌心透过薄薄的病服向他传递的温度，却突然让他的情绪如同在风浪中寻找到定锚点的渔船，挣扎着平稳了下来。那庞大如山丘的孤独感就这样被一只手轻柔而坚定地拨开，而他黑暗的小角落中挤进了另一个人。 _这一切多么似曾相识。_ 迪克怔怔地想，脑海中却一片迷雾。可他确定这一切曾经发生，并且理应发生。

他甚至不记得男人会如何叫他的名字，以怎样的声调，生气时，满意时，无可奈何时——他竟开始想念一个他已经遗忘的声音。

 _你究竟是谁？_ 迪克张开嘴，却没能将这疑问再次抛出。某种冰冷的醒悟制止了他。也许他不是唯一在受折磨的人。迪克凝视着男人流露出的疲惫的双眼，那蜷缩着局促栖息在床边小折叠椅上的庞大身躯，终于明白在他第一次问出这个问题时发生了什么。也许他根本不是 **真正** 在受折磨的那个人。

“没关系。”迪克几乎是不受控制般地轻声说，急切地想也为对方做些什么。于是他抬起前臂，将手指覆上自己肩上那只宽大的，筋骨分明的手，轻声承诺：“我会好起来的，布鲁斯。”那个名字就这样脱口而出，仿佛在高空秋千上摆荡般自然。伴随着那个名字，他的嘴角不受控制地向上扬起，像是某种由埋藏于本能中的条件反射。

男人的脸上一瞬间露出了不可错认的惊喜，像是个从圣诞袜中掏出自己最想要的玩具的孩子。迪克摇了摇头。“我没有想起来。”他说，接着补充道，“我很抱歉。”他不知道他为什么要道歉，也许是因为那从布鲁斯眼中熄去的火焰，那将他的心脏缓缓撕裂的失望神情。也许是因为他的确对这一切感到无从说起的自责。

布鲁斯翻过手掌，攥住了他的手。那力道几乎把他弄疼了，但是他不想挣脱。他知道布鲁斯不会伤害他，而忤逆对方也是他根本不会考虑的选项。

“这不是你的错。”男人说，他的声音略有些嘶哑，但几乎和他想象中一样低沉而浑厚，“你不用向我道歉。”他的手被松开了，“永远不用。”

 


	3. “我不需要你/我需要你。”

在这一切发生之前，他和迪克之间爆发了一场争吵。

那不是他们经历过最糟糕的分歧，远远不是。那甚至不能算是一场动真格的交锋，布鲁斯知道这一点，他确信迪克也知道这一点。迪克更多地只是在向他宣泄长久以来积压的不满。他们之间一直存在着时有时无的矛盾，他们宛如击剑般的闪避，碰擦，戳刺，忍耐着将一切暂时压下，以使得彼此的陪伴不会失去原本应有的意义。直到一方终于决定不再容忍下去，而那通常是迪克会做的事。

“你不必瞒着我，你知道的。”年轻人摘下了多米诺面具，尽管语调恼火，他的双眼中却透露出疲倦的哀伤，“我可以代替你做蝙蝠侠，我可以做你想要我做的人和事，只要你需要，无论多久，无论你要我做什么。”

他当然知道。正是因为对年轻人的行事规律早已洞悉，他才决定向迪克隐瞒了自己的腿伤—— _隐瞒_ ，一个多么丑陋的词，他所做的实际上更多的只是“选择闭口不谈”。他知道迪克在布拉德海文的紧张日程，他无法做到心安理得地霸占年轻人更多的时间。他没有权利将迪克当做自己的棋子，或是后备计划——自从第一任罗宾选择离开他，褪下那缤纷的羽翼后，他很清楚自己已经不再拥有对男孩发号施令的资格。尽管他知道夜翼依然会将他的每句话作为凌驾于一切之上的最高旨意来践行。但是既然迪克需要通过放弃他们的搭档关系，离开哥谭来证明自己不再是他的从属物，也许他也不该再试图强抓住这段分崩离析的关系的两端，装作一切都没有改变。

布鲁斯背过身去，深吸了一口气，闭上了双眼。他不确定他究竟是更惧怕让迪克受伤害，还是更惧怕看到迪克眼中的失望。

“当你受伤的时候，我本可以在那里——”仿佛是被他抗拒的态度激怒，迪克的声调抬高了，“我可以照看你。我可以保护你，布鲁斯。见鬼。我不再是个孩子了，我不再是你的罗宾。你不必为了保护我而把我留在家里——”

“够了。”布鲁斯说，他睁开了双眼，怒视着蝙蝠电脑巨大屏幕上自己隐约的倒影。是的，他知道，他不必独身前往应战，不必独自战斗。他知道迪克会尽一切力量保护他，甚至为他挡下伤害。他知道他们的争吵已经不再关于他的腿伤，和他独自尝试使用合金外骨架后造成的后遗症。他知道他们又开始了一场终将无疾而终的争吵。而他不想再继续下去，他不想和迪克吵架，因为他知道他们每次争吵最后的结果都如出一辙——他会伤透迪克的心。

而他见鬼的不知道该怎么做才能让一切好起来。

无论他怎么做，一切都不会回到从前。永远不会。

“布鲁斯，”面对他强硬的态度，迪克的语气软了下来，近乎恳求，而那却柔软的嗓音却仿佛刀锋在他胸腔里反复切割出道道新鲜的伤口，“听我说，在我面前你不用永远做那个无所不能，无所畏惧的蝙蝠侠，那个绝不倒下的硬骨头。当我还是个孩子的时候——你从不曾停止过让我惊叹。但我已经不再是个孩子了，伙计，你知道的。你可以时不时地需要我的帮助——即使如此，你也依然永远会是我的英雄。”

布鲁斯攥紧了双拳。他没有回过头去。迪克在屏幕上的倒影渐渐变大，他知道年轻人走到了他的身后，他知道迪克在等待着他回过头，给他一个拥抱，或是告诉他 _一切都会好起来的_ ，他们会好起来的。

但是他没有。取而代之的，他低声说：“我不需要你。”迪克的身影顿住了，接着向后退去，动作僵硬，像是个坏掉的发条木偶。

布鲁斯知道这一次也没有例外，他还是伤透了男孩的心，而他还会继续伤害他，所以不如把一切都说得更加清楚，好让他们之间不再存有任何幻想。“你只会大呼小叫，冲动行事，把一切都搞砸。”他说，依然没有回头，“而那是我最不需要的事。”

他听到迪克风暴般落下的脚步声，年轻人冲了出去。他几乎后悔他说了这番话。他转过身，左腿胫骨一阵剧痛，他知道他不可能追得上迪克。但是他还是试着朝着年轻人离开的方向跑去。

“看在上帝的份上，布鲁斯！”迪克的声音从远处传来，他坐在他的摩托上，举着头盔恐吓地指向他的方向，声音沙哑得像是在忍耐什么，“你要是敢再向前一步，我永远不会再原谅你！”

布鲁斯张开嘴，觉得自己该说些什么，但是却什么也没说出口。他没有再拖着他的伤腿向前走。

他看着迪克用手背擦了擦脸颊，接着戴上头盔，发动摩托离开了蝙蝠洞。

 

* * *

 

 

他以为这次他至少要等上三天才能再听到迪克的声音。

然而第二天半夜，出人意料地，他接收到了夜翼的求救信号，来自与布拉德海文相对的港口区——蝙蝠电脑几乎在同时向他报告了一起位于南部码头的交火和爆炸。他立刻安排了当时离事发地点最近的盟友——红头罩——前去调查。杰森竟然会在周一的半夜出没于大教堂广场附近的酒吧区，他对此暗自讶异，谁知道呢，这么多年下来，也许杰森竟然是他们中间夜生活最丰富的一个。

他用最快的速度发动蝙蝠车，也向着事发地点驶去。直到此刻，他依然认为夜翼通过求救信号向他求助而拒绝直接联络仅仅是出于他们前一天争吵后所残留的尴尬及抗拒。他这近乎幼稚的想法在几分钟后被红头罩的通讯呼叫打断了。他通过蝙蝠车接入了杰森的通讯信号，红头罩的面具出现在了车内的屏幕上。

“情况不太妙，老家伙。”红头罩说，语气异常严肃，“我不认为你现在赶来能有什么用，他需要去医院。”

有那么短短的几秒钟，布鲁斯的视线几乎旋转起来，他的时空像被戳破了一个洞，世界呼啸着流进冰冷的真空。他攥紧方向盘：“说明他的情况，红头罩。”

“一半的建筑还他妈的在燃烧，算我们走运——这片区域在九十年代的地震重建工程搁置后就几乎没有半个活人了。我刚刚把他从废墟里拖了出来，没有人看到我们。好消息是：他还活着，尽管只剩下半口气了。”杰森说，“坏消息是，整个天花板和半面墙倒在了他的身上。神奇小子阁下看起来像是中了某种陷阱。更坏的消息是，你不会喜欢这个的，蝙蝠——”

“发生了什么？”布鲁斯几乎在低吼，“杰森！”

“——他穿着 **你的制服** 。”杰森的声音突然中断了，仿佛受到了什么干扰，几秒钟后他的声音才重新出现，“你听到我说的了吗？他穿着 **蝙蝠侠** 的制服——操，蝙蝠，我想这个陷阱原本的针对对象是你。”

“不……”布鲁斯的声音低不可闻，他意识到究竟发生了什么。为了向他证明自己足以被依靠，迪克决心以他的名义保护他的城市。即使一切都出了错，迪克依然没有选择向他求救，因为他见鬼地让男孩以为他不需要他，而迪克是如此痛恨向他证明这一点，迪克是如此害怕令他失望……当迪克终于向他求助时，一切都太迟了。

而这都是他的错。他没能及时发现迪克深陷危险。他该死的腿伤让他缺席了今晚的夜巡，让他不能及时出现在的迪克身边。即使是现在，他依然没有能帮到迪克，即使已经将速度提升到了极限，他离港口还有十分钟的路程。

“我需要你脱掉他的制服。”布鲁斯说，尽力平息情绪，让他的声音听上去像是蝙蝠侠应有的一般冷静和条理清晰，“立刻。”

“什么？！”杰森的反应十分激烈，“不，我——”

“医疗档案系统显示五分钟前已经有人呼叫了救护车。你必须在救护车赶到前隐藏迪克的真实身份。”布鲁斯命令道，“脱掉他的制服，将他伪装成遭受爆炸波及的普通市民。”

“见鬼，我还以为他是你最爱的那一个。”杰森的声音冰冷而讥讽，“而这就是你在他还剩最后一口气的紧要关头所最关心的事情——秘密身份。也许我该感到荣幸，至少当年你等到我咽气之后才剥了我的制服，不是吗？”

“杰森，按我说的做。”他还是控制不住地咆哮起来，“如果有任何人以为他真的是蝙蝠侠，他会死在去医院的路上。”

这一次杰森没有回话。也许男孩听见了他大脑中濒临崩塌的理智所发出的可怕断裂声，也许杰森终于意识到了情况的严重性。也许杰森只是不愿再和他多说上半个字。

正当他一点点深陷进那由寂静和寂静中浮现的自我厌恶所构成的巨网时，杰森的声音再次响起，“蝙蝠内裤。”他说，“我怎么没有半点意外呢。见鬼，我受到了严重的精神创伤——”

他听到了通话背景中隐约传来的警笛声，他离港口只剩下三分之一路程，“离开那里，杰森。”他命令道，“让我接手下面的事。”

 

* * *

 

“你遭遇了一场可怕的事故，被卷进了一场爆炸中。”布鲁斯说，轻握住年轻人布满针扎伤痕的手背，说出了经过反复推敲，深思熟虑的真相，“你忘记了一些事情，你忘记了很多人，但那些都不重要，重要的是你依然平安无事。”

“我究竟忘记了什么？”迪克皱着眉，他看上去如此不知所措。布鲁斯的心脏狠狠紧缩起来，他已经不记得自己有多久没有看到过迪克这样坦诚地将不安和恐惧暴露在他的面前。不知道从什么时候开始，他曾经最亲密无间的朋友和搭档开始变得总是如此急于证明自己，而他则把一切归咎于自己太过投入的感情，愚蠢地认为只要保持距离，他便能保护所有人不受伤害。

他抬起一只手，轻抚过迪克头顶蓬松发亮的黑发。他已经不记得他有多少年没有像这样自然地通过肢体向男孩传达爱意，也许太久了。也许久到他们都忘记了他们有多深爱彼此，他们不需要这样互相折磨。他没有回答男孩的问题，他依然在酝酿着一个合适的答案。

“布鲁斯，拜托，告诉我……”迪克望着他，声音柔和地祈求，“你是谁？”

“我是你的朋友，兄长和导师，并且我们维持着这样的关系已经有很多，很多年。”布鲁斯低声回答，他的声调随着叙述而渐渐柔化，他的记忆随着他的话语在那被鲜艳色彩和金色光辉点映的长廊中穿行，“而你是我最信任的同伴和家人。你永远会在我需要的时候出现在我身边。你从不停止让我自豪。”

“我……”迪克不安地眨着眼睛，“我是吗？”

他曾亲眼目睹宇宙末日。他曾在肮脏的小巷中遍体鳞伤。他曾在极寒雪域连日跋涉。然而那一切相加都不会令他痛楚如此。他捉紧男孩的手，咬紧牙关。

“你是……”布鲁斯说，注视着那双浅蓝的眼瞳，和其中倒映着的自己，停顿了片刻，几乎为自己即将说出的话而感到紧张。但那是他在火焰与毁灭中所领悟的，终究无法被永久掩埋的真相。而在几乎失去迪克之后，他明白他不能再将其永久隐藏。

如细风吹落砂砾，尘封的亘古箴言从底下渐渐显露，那刻蚀在亿万年星空下不变的真理：“你是我生命中发生过的最美好的事情。”布鲁斯轻声说，几乎是在耳语，“我需要你。”

他的心脏在为他的决定而颤抖扭动，有一瞬间，他感到仿佛被剥去了所有盔甲和护具般脆弱，而他痛恨交出掌控权，痛恨这样将自己的内心袒露在外，任人宰割。但是他所珍视的那双蓝色眼睛中涌现的，同样毫无遮挡的浓烈情感，让他明白这也许是他所做过最正确的事。


	4. “他是你的搭档！”

在迪克从深度昏迷中醒来的第三天，医生终于开放了对他的探访权。在他在鲜花散发的清新气味里醒来的那一瞬间，迪克便意识到自己被成堆的礼物包围了。花束填满了他身边的每一寸空间，贺卡在床头柜上叠成小山，视线所及的地方都能看到摇摇欲坠的甜点礼盒和水果篮，气球在半空中打转——嘿，在他入睡前这里还完全是另一幅样子，难不成他的家人朋友们都是一群在半夜神出鬼没的夜猫子？

他随手拿起自己枕边一个黑黢黢圆滚滚的东西，和它大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，辨认出它是哥谭的守护者 **蝙蝠侠** 。蝙蝠侠不太开心地板着脸，嘴角下沉，看起来有些凶巴巴的。

迪克挑起眉，捏了捏蝙蝠侠圆滚滚的脑袋。有人送了他一个蝙蝠侠填充玩偶，这是哥谭的迷信还是什么的吗？

在他来得及查看其它的礼物之前，蝙蝠侠填充玩偶被从他的手指中抽走了。他抬起头，布鲁斯不知什么时候出现在了他的床边，正皱着眉，像是看着一副带着冒犯意味的街头涂鸦似的审视着他的礼物。

迪克伸出手掌，掌心向上。“嘿，别随便拿走别人的填充玩偶。”他说，皱起鼻子，因为刚醒来而有些懒洋洋的，“那很不礼貌。”

布鲁斯把视线转向他，意味不明地僵持了一会儿，接着才把那个凶巴巴的小家伙放回了他的手里。

“我还挺喜欢它的。“迪克说，替蝙蝠侠整理好它被布鲁斯弄乱的披风，并对着自己的杰作满意地翘起了嘴角，“我想我会把它留下，在这里陪着我。”

布鲁斯看上去对此不太满意，但是他没有多说什么。“你有几个访客。”过了一会儿之后，高大沉默的男人才说道，“当你准备好了，我会让他们进来。”

当一大群男男女女从他的病房门口挤进来并像是晒太阳的狐獴那样滑稽而有秩序地填满了整个房间的时候，迪克才明白布鲁斯让他 _做好准备_ 的意思。

一个矮小的身影挤开人群，跨着大步子冲到了他的面前，那个神情愤怒的小男孩伸出手，直戳向他的胸口，高声骂道：“ **你这笨蛋！** ”

迪克瞪大了眼睛，在他来得及回应什么之前，布鲁斯已经提着那个小家伙的后领，像是他刚刚对待蝙蝠侠玩偶的那样，把他丢回了人群中间。

“那是达米安。”布鲁斯简短地说，回头看了一眼，男孩不情不愿地停下了想折返的脚步，“他对于整件事感到非常愤怒。”

“这是杰森，提姆，芭芭拉，史蒂芬妮，卡珊德拉，海伦娜，戴娜，凯特，让保罗，卢克……”布鲁斯语速平稳地说，当他念到某个人的名字时那个人便往前一步。杰森做了个鬼脸，史蒂芬妮试图绊提姆一跤，让保罗绞着手指十分腼腆，凯特看起来很不情愿听布鲁斯的指挥，迪克几乎控制不住自己的微笑，布鲁斯看上去像个幼儿园老师。“他们都很清楚你的……记忆问题。因此他们不会在这里停留很久，也不会向你提出任何你无法理解的东西。”布鲁斯背对着他，但迪克还是能想象到男人严厉的视线正如何在人群中扫射，因为连最没个正形的杰森都挺直了腰板。“他们只是来向你表达他们的心意。”

“所以……你们全都是我的朋友？哇哦。”迪克说，感到惊异，他不知道自己原来有如此好的人缘，“呃，你是在恐吓我的朋友吗，布鲁斯？”布鲁斯咳嗽了一声，朝他投来了意味不明的眼神，而几个女孩子已经交头接耳地偷笑起来。

“朋友，家人，并不熟悉的同事，礼节性来访的陌生人，没有血缘关系的兄弟，差不多吧。”杰森说，依然带着他那副玩世不恭的微笑。

那个叫做提姆的男孩走上前来试图给他一个拥抱，但还没抱上两秒，男孩就被红发的女孩拉到了一边。“他的肋骨，提姆！”女孩提醒道，立着眉毛。

趁着前方出现的混乱，达米安再次冲到了他的面前，男孩恶狠狠地瞪着他，咬牙切齿：“你要是敢再死一次，格雷森……”

“再？”迪克眨着眼睛，“你怎么能 **再** 死一次……”

“达米安！”布鲁斯低吼。

史蒂芬妮冲着达米安的胫骨踢了一脚，成功地把他挤到了自己身后，“过去的事情啦别计较我们以为你死了但是其实你没有，没有什么大不了的，哈哈。”

“你的确是唯一因为布鲁斯 **死去活来** 的人，哈。”杰森在人群后方不轻不重地补充道，似乎被自己逗乐了，“这点我可以保证。”

“杰森！”布鲁斯拧着眉头，怒气冲冲地朝着杰森的方向警告道，只换来了一声更夸张的大笑。

“所有人，出去。”布鲁斯终于失去了耐心，他像是座即将爆发的火山似的摇晃震颤，濒临爆发，迪克敢发誓他能看到男人头顶正在滋滋冒烟，“去做你们该做的事。出去。我不会再说第二遍。”

伴随着不情不愿的拖沓脚步和嘟嘟囔囔，所有人鱼贯而出，房间里渐渐地空了。只剩下了布鲁斯和……达米安。

布鲁斯瞪着只有他一半高的男孩，“我说了， **出去** ，达米安。”

而男孩毫无畏惧地回瞪了过去，“你没有权利把格雷森占为己有，父亲。”

父亲？ **父亲！？**

迪克在惊愕中疯狂地眨着眼睛试图重启自己的整个认知。他将视线从男人挪到男孩，再从男孩挪到男人，终于注意到了男孩和男人相貌和神态上的相似。

呃，是他的错觉，还是达米安就像是个……缩小版的布鲁斯。

达米安像个忍者般弓着身子躲开了布鲁斯抓向他的手， 接着将手掌按在迪克的床边缘，双腿腾空，跃到了床的另一边。

布鲁斯和达米安隔着迪克和他的床互相怒目而视，迪克挪动着腰将自己从枕头上推起，坐起身来，展开手臂，掌心向外，将两人隔在了自己两边。

“嘿，嘿，别在我这里打架，你们俩。”他一手推着达米安的肩膀，另一只手抓着布鲁斯的手臂。“见鬼。”他说，努力按住蠢蠢欲动的两个人，觉得自己才像是房间里唯一精神健全的成年人，“你们两个再不冷静下来，就 **都** 给我出去，听到没有？”

他的话产生了奇效，一左一右的两个人喘着气，却没有再试着朝对方挥拳。

“我没有霸占他。”布鲁斯从喉咙深处发出沉闷的声音，像是只恼火的大型猫科动物，“如果你想的话，你可以随时来看望他。但你必须遵守我的规则，达米安。不要提任何他不能理解的事情。”

“我不明白你为什么不愿意把你们…… **我们** 的关系告诉他，父亲。”达米安把手臂抱在胸前，“你在担心什么？格雷森不会因为知道了那些就坏掉。他远比你认为的要耐用得多。”

“ _耐用_ ？”迪克终于再也无法忍受自己被当成某个物件般提及，“你们在说什么？什么关系？”

“够了，达米安。”布鲁斯再次伸出手试图抓住自己的儿子，达米安躲闪着，但是很快被再次拉着住手臂提了起来。布鲁斯用一只手提着他在空中吼叫踢打的儿子，像是提着一箱六罐装的啤酒般轻松自如地转过身，穿过房间，走了出去。

门在他们背后关上了，达米安色彩丰富的咒骂随着走廊上的脚步声渐渐远去。

“嘿，回答我的问题！“迪克冲着布鲁斯消失的方向叫道，但是没有人理睬他，仿佛他只是个极易忽略的背景噪音。

* * *

 

半小时后布鲁斯带着那副只适合作为万圣节装饰的阴森表情和仿佛遭遇了棕熊袭击般破破烂烂的外套回到病房时，迪克识趣地决定暂时闭上嘴巴，不再对着刚才自己所听到的东西穷追不舍下去。年长的男人也没有再提起任何和达米安所说的事情有关的话题，而是开始拆卸堆在迪克床边的礼品篮。迪克注视着布鲁斯像是拆卸定时炸弹般用一把不知从哪弄来的手柄古朴的短匕首拨弄着礼品篮里的巧克力，脆饼干和水果干和鲜果，接着突然抬起头问道：“你想吃点什么？”

迪克对于这个问题完全措手不及，他咽了口唾沫。“呃，苹果就好。”

接着他眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯把所有礼品篮里的苹果都拿了出来，放在床的边缘，排成一条笔直的直线，接着像是研究犯罪现场的大侦探那样皱着眉，目光凝重，把那半打苹果好好研究了一番，才终于拿定主意一般拿起了其中的一个。

“其实——” _我自己来就好_ 。迪克硬生生把下半句话吞了回去，因为布鲁斯已经用他的短匕首削下了一块苹果，并用两只手指拿着那块苹果，递到了他的嘴边。

“呃，我……”迪克再次咽了一口唾沫，苹果的清香扑面而来，男人手指间的果块看起来鲜嫩多汁，而他自从醒来后还没有怎么吃东西。他的胃在缓缓苏醒，轰隆隆地催促他把一切靠近自己的食物咽进肚子。于是他在三秒钟的犹豫后便彻底放弃了抵抗，将那块苹果叼进了嘴里。

接着是第二块，第三块……整个苹果。

他一边大声地咀嚼着送到他嘴边的水果，一边思索着该怎么才能让布鲁斯开口解释刚刚所发生的一切。他知道失去十年的记忆意味着他需要补上很多课才能理解他所处的现状。但是如果布鲁斯什么也不说，他该怎么追赶上他缺失的十年？然而他不想咄咄逼人地要求布鲁斯将他所知道的一切统统坦白，那不是他的风格——谁知道呢，他实际上并不清楚失忆前的迪克·格雷森究竟是什么风格。但是他知道布鲁斯和失忆前的迪克一定曾拥有着十分亲密的关系，他几乎确信布鲁斯尚未向他解释一切的原因仅仅是出于谨慎和爱护——他不认为布鲁斯能够做出任何刻意伤害他的事情。

总而言之，他在吃完那个苹果之后，终于做出了决定：他会尊重布鲁斯的判断，等到男人主动开口向他解释。

后来他才意识到这是他犯下的第一个也是最大的一个错误——没有了日积月累对付那个大家伙的经验的他竟天真地以为布鲁斯竟然能和 _主动_ 这个词挂钩。

                                                                                                                                     

那天他的病房又陆续接待了几位客人，和早些时候灾难性的探访团队比起来，这几个家伙简直可以参与评选年度优秀访客。尽管其中有几个看起来完全不是普通人——没有哪个普通人会半边身子由机器构成（棒球帽也遮不住你的机械眼，维克），或者浑身苍白像是具尸体。这几个人对他的态度也显得过分生疏客套，仿佛这只是一次社交礼节性拜访，而不像是早先的那群混蛋一般像是在参观动物园。

迪克怀疑这几个人的真实身份是布鲁斯的下属或者小弟之类的什么。他的怀疑并不是空穴来风。毕恭毕敬站在布鲁斯身后向他鞠躬问好的杰西卡已经够明显的了。就连那个看起来就是个难搞硬骨头的硬核朋克青年罗伯竟然都不敢对布鲁斯的命令有半点违抗——当罗伯在病房里点起雪茄，布鲁斯臭着脸指着门让他滚出去的时候，那个高大的怪人就这样举起双手，怪笑着走了出去，连半句冒犯人的话都没说。

那天晚些时候，佩吉医生来检查了他的情况，并宣布他从现在起被关禁闭了， **不许再有访客** 。而他之后几天的任务是乖乖卧床静养，就好像他有什么别的选择一样。布鲁斯也被严肃干练的医生挥舞着病历赶了出去，男人笨拙地躲避着驱赶，像是被从主人身边拉开的大型犬一般一样扭过头看他。迪克为自己脑中这矫情的比喻而自嘲地提了提嘴角，接着把被单扯到了胸前，在枕头上寻找到了一个舒适的位置，闭上了眼睛。饭后那成堆的药片和胶囊让他总是昏昏欲睡——也许即使没有药物作用，这一整天的鸡飞狗跳也足够让任何人筋疲力尽。他的确累坏了。

将他从睡梦中惊醒的是病房门外恼人的嘈杂声。好奇心和困意你来我往地拉锯了一会儿，迪克终于还是强撑这睁开了一只眼睛。他将视线转向病房门的方向，努力试图听清外面都在吵些什么。

“ **我们有权利见他！** ”一个男人的声音突然在门的另一边炸开，迪克的另一只眼睛这下也睁开了，他敢确定整层楼都能听见这声突如其来的咆哮。“我们是迪克的朋友， **他最好的朋友** ！而且你很清楚就算你能拦住我们，你也拦不住沃利！”

“罗伊，伙计，拜托……“另一个男声，也许来自被提到的沃利，他比罗伊听起来要冷静很多，“我想布鲁斯一定有他的理由——”

“我知道你做这些一定是为了迪克，布鲁斯。”一个女声，“但是罗伊说的没错，你不能不让他的朋友见他。你不能每次都拦住我们。”

“他不记得你们了。”布鲁斯说，他的声音异常平稳和清晰，似乎早已排练过很多遍，“他甚至不记得我是谁。”他又说了句什么，但是声音低了下去， 似乎刻意地不想让病房里的人——迪克，听见。迪克皱起眉来，觉得 _布鲁斯把有些事情刻意瞒着他_ 这个念头让他有些不舒服。

叫做罗伊的男人又爆发出一阵咆哮：“ **没他妈的可能，布鲁斯·韦恩！** 你是想说你就想让他一辈子像这样活在无知中，对他的过去一无所知？ 你知道那对他来说多重要，如果奥利敢这样对我——”

“那是他们自己的事，罗伊。”另一个女声劝阻道，“别说了。”

“但是罗伊说得没错，布鲁斯。”最开始的那个女声说，她听上去也在爆发的边缘徘徊，“迪克值得你对他坦诚，布鲁斯。我相信他希望知道他和你的过去，我也愿意相信我认识的迪克·格雷森足够强大到可以承受真相——还是说，你连这点信任都不能给他吗？”

“够了。”布鲁斯的声音低沉到危险，“这是我的决定，你们如果无法接受，那就离开。迪克需要休息，你们的来访只会给他带来困扰。”当男人说完他的逐客令后，有几秒钟，门外的几个人没有再发出任何声音。迪克深吸了一口气，如果这不是他的错觉，他几乎觉得他们是在……畏惧布鲁斯。

为什么他的朋友们会害怕布鲁斯·韦恩？

门外响起了窸窸窣窣的脚步声，和前几分钟的大吼大叫比起来，显得垂头丧气。

罗伊的声音听上去也不再那么像是个随时要爆炸的军火库。“见鬼，布鲁斯，他是你的 **搭档 **[1]**** ！”罗伊哑着嗓子说，听上去竟然十分沮丧。

迪克猛地睁大了双眼，像是被洞悉真相的闪电劈中头顶般浑身麻痹，然而这些天所发生的一切却飞快地在他脑中重放起来，潜藏在表象背后的真相也逐渐明朗。如果说他此前只是隐约感到布鲁斯在某些事情上对他遮遮掩掩，并且他所知道的屈指可数的真相遭到过显而易见的精挑细选，在听到罗伊说出 ** _搭档_** 这个词之后，他终于明白了布鲁斯试图隐瞒的究竟是什么。

他是布鲁斯的 **伴侣** 。

这解释了布鲁斯在他醒来后所说的那番话，布鲁斯对他过分保护的态度，布鲁斯举止间对他的亲昵，达米安所说的“你们的关系”，他对于布鲁斯莫名的信任，以及当布鲁斯在他身边时他所感受到的安心……

一切都是因为他们的确有着超出寻常的亲密关系。因为他和布鲁斯……是恋人。

他用曲起的食指敲了一下自己的前额，然后又因为在激动中用力过猛而龇牙咧嘴地抽起气来。现在一切都变得显而易见了——

可为什么布鲁斯不愿意亲口将他们的关系告诉他？迪克咬着下唇，揉着额头，在真相的冲刷下感到震惊，与此同时一股恼火像是被松开线绳的氢气球般在他胸膛中缓缓飘升。

难道就像他不知名的访客，他所遗忘名字的那位友人所说的那样，布鲁斯不信任他能接受他们的关系？

也许布鲁斯担心他无法接受这突如其来的亲密关系，担心他脆弱可怜的大脑受不了这样的刺激。也许布鲁斯担心太过突兀的揭晓反而会让他会因此而抗拒自己。也许他在布鲁斯心中就是这样一个无助的小可怜，需要层层保护，悉心照料，就算这保护让他永远活在假象营造的美好世界中——

但是他不需要这样的保护。他不需要布鲁斯为了他牺牲自己，或是他们的感情。他不需要布鲁斯因为他而受伤害。

他可以照顾好自己。他不是老电影里受到惊讶就会把手搭在前额上娇弱晕厥的女主角。只不过是突然间多了一个男朋友。只不过是得和自己不认识的人试着谈场恋爱而已，他可以接受——能有什么大不了。

所有恋爱难道不都是这么开始的吗？

迪克决定向布鲁斯摊牌。

于是，在布鲁斯推开病房门走进来的时候，他说：“我都听见了。”

布鲁斯的脚步顿了一下，似乎对于他的话以及他正醒着并且抱着手臂坐在床上的事实感到有些惊讶。但是男人很快不动声色地把那讶异压了下去，恢复了那副平静无波的神情。

“听起来，你把我的朋友们给赶走了——我 **最好的朋友们** 。”迪克继续说，瞪着门口的男人，努力让自己语气显得不那么怨愤。 _布鲁斯并不欠你什么。_ 他脑海深处一个微弱的声音告诫他，但那个声音也渐渐地微不可闻了。他吸了口气，大脑中本已气鼓鼓的那部分继续膨胀：“对此你有什么想说的吗？”

布鲁斯没有回答。年长的男人浑身上下每一块肌肉都陷入了静止的状态，仿佛什么魔法变作了一座雕塑。他甚至连眼睛都一眨不眨。

“你没有考虑过我是否想见他们。”迪克用手指敲打着自己的手臂侧面，“你没有征询过我的意见。你自己做了决定。”

“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯终于开了口，他很缓慢地说，向前走了几步，来到了迪克的身边，“我不知道你还醒着。医生嘱咐你必须好好休息——你还没有准备好接待更多访客。”

“是的，但这不是你这样做的唯一理由，对吗？”迪克说，叹了口气。他抬起手臂，让自己的手掌扶上布鲁斯的前臂，轻轻摩挲了几下，“你在害怕什么，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯捉住了他的手，把他的手握在空中，仿佛不想让他这样继续触碰自己，却又不想让他的手离开。

迪克的心脏因为这个动作而柔化在他的胸膛中，轻轻荡漾。他向前倾身，几乎让自己的上身依偎在了布鲁斯的手臂上，“告诉我，布鲁斯，罗伊说的……”

布鲁斯猛地退后了一步，“迪克。”年长的男人紧紧地捏着迪克的手，把他弄疼了，“不论你以为你听到了什么，事情都远比你以为的复杂。”似乎意识到他的痛苦，布鲁斯松开了他的手。男人的手无所适从地在身侧停顿了片刻，接着背到了身后。“当时机成熟的时候，我会把一切都告诉你。”布鲁斯说，避开了与他对视，“你还没有准备好，迪克。”

这句话终于点燃了迪克压抑了一整天的恼怒，他将两只手都攥成了拳，狠狠砸在了床的边缘，坚硬的钢板床透过薄薄的折叠海绵床垫震痛了他的手。“见鬼，布鲁斯。”他说，急促地喘着气，很清楚自己的状态并不适合经历这样剧烈的情绪波动，但是去他的，“我不是小孩子了，我不需要你为我判断一切——我不需要你的保护！”他的双眼连同整个颅腔都像是被棒球狠狠击中般充血肿痛，他开始对自己之前的决定产生动摇，并且深深嫌恶起早些时候被一个苹果就收买了的自己，“我需要知道究竟发生了什么——我需要知道你所知道的一切。告诉我，布鲁斯，你到底在担心什么？”

迪克抬起头，大口吸气，胸口剧烈地起伏着，浑身的每一块肌肉都如同即将进攻的猛兽般紧绷着，几乎是本能地等待着来自布鲁斯的回击。然而布鲁斯看上去并不像是他想象的那般惊讶。年长的男人神情异常冷静，仿佛这失控的指责和大喊并没有任何超出预期的地方。但是几秒钟后迪克却意识到，男人那冰冷而无懈可击的表情仅仅是他用来抗拒一切伤害的盔甲，一个坚不可摧的假面。在假面背后才是被极力压抑的真实的布鲁斯。在那无法触碰的，无人知晓的地方，习惯了独自承受。

他几乎为布鲁斯感到悲伤，他几乎哽咽起来。“求你，布鲁斯。”他说，向着布鲁斯伸出手，“别这样。”

“我必须走了。”布鲁斯说，甚至没有看向他的方向，“明天见，迪克。”

 

* * *

 

然而第二天布鲁斯并没有出现。一整天，迪克都在等着年长的男人推开门走进病房，装作前一天什么事都没有发生，或者甚至向他道歉并请求他原谅。他竖起耳朵，聆听着走廊上的动静，期盼着那熟悉的，沉稳的脚步声由远及近地来到他的门前。有几次他确信他真的听到了布鲁斯的脚步声，并慌忙抱起手臂，扭过脸，赶忙摆好了冷战的高傲架势，等待男人推门而入。然而直到他的脖子因为长时间保持那个别扭的姿势而酸痛僵硬，布鲁斯也依然没有出现。

那晚佩吉医生走进病房，宣布自己的值班时间到此为止，以及他终于被批准从重症病房转移到普通病房的时候，迪克才意识到布鲁斯食言了。

 _今天他不会再见到布鲁斯了。_ 迪克想。今天不会。也许明天也不会。没有什么再是恒定不变的。布鲁斯可以永远不再出现。他们之间所曾存在的一切和也许可以继续存在的一切全部掌握在布鲁斯的决定中，而他毫无办法。这个领悟在他的胃中沉沉地坠了下去。

迪克没有允许自己沉浸在这突如其来的忧郁中。 _去他的。_ 他想，抱着膝盖，闷闷不乐。如果布鲁斯不想出现，那么随他去。没什么大不了的。一天，两天，一个星期。他可以装作他只是养了只不亲人的猫。

新病房的电视上播放着哥谭电视台的晚间新闻，蝙蝠侠夜袭了冰山会所，在众目睽睽之下将会所的老板揍得体无完肤。电视台花了半小时报道这个新闻。迪克带着满腹愤懑，用不压到伤处的有限姿势在病床上有限的空间中辗转反侧。

那个走进病房来的人让他飞快地抬起了头——依然不是布鲁斯。他沮丧地倒回了靠枕上，进来的是那个他在前几天曾短暂见过几面的英国老绅士。他一直没有搞清楚这位老绅士究竟是谁，以及他和布鲁斯到底是什么样的关系。不过他清醒的时间也着实并不太多。

“晚上好，迪克少爷。”老绅士说，提着一个黑色的手提箱，“我会在布鲁斯少爷缺席的这几天协助你的生活起居，这是你的部分所有物，其余的物品会在明天早上你醒来之前送达这里。”

迪克因为对方对自己的称呼而差点把他的睡前温牛奶喷在他胸口刚换的崭新绷带上，要不是一双手以经受多年训练的沉稳和精准抓起他的晚餐托盘并及时将它卡在了他的下巴下方的话。

“抱歉我忽视了你暂时的记忆缺失，迪克少爷。也许我该先向你自我介绍——我是布鲁斯少爷的管家，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。”那个仿佛带着全世界最豪华badass光环的英国人说，递给他一条洁白无暇的手帕，他注意到手帕的边缘绣着一个大写的W。

“谢谢，潘尼沃斯先生。”迪克说，接过了手帕，有些不知所措地捧着它。

潘尼沃斯先生皱起眉来。“你可以叫我阿尔弗雷德，先生。请原谅我这么说——但是你对于我来说也像是亲人一般，所以请不必拘礼。”

“好吧。我可以叫你阿尔弗雷德。”迪克说，微笑起来，“只要你别叫我 _迪克少爷_ 。”

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，仿佛非常不赞成迪克不合礼数的要求，“自从你住进韦恩大宅以来我一直是这么称呼你的，迪克少爷。”管家说，“因为你暂时失忆的病情就改变称呼会有乘人之危之嫌。”

 _哦，喔，喔。_ 他听到了什么？迪克被管家话语中无意暴露出的信息吓了一跳，“等一下。所以我和布鲁斯……” 他耸起肩膀，掌心向外，做了个停下的手势，并因为因为这个动作而牵扯到隐隐作痛的断骨而皱起眉来，“你是说，我搬进了他的家里？你是我们 **两个人** 的管家？”

他在前一天的确不小心听到了一些东西并且借此推测出了他和布鲁斯的 ** _伴侣关系_** ，但是他压根没往更深处细想，他光顾着对布鲁斯生气了——在这一刻他才真正意识到了 ** _伴侣_** 这个词的含义——所以在失忆前他已经住进了布鲁斯的家里？他们已经同居了？而且布鲁斯的管家称呼他为 **主人 **[2]**** ？

看来他和布鲁斯的关系比他想象的要认真很多，见鬼。

阿尔弗雷德做了一个古怪的动作，看起来既不像是点头也不像是摇头，而像是在努力试图把他那削尖光秃的脑门上的某个东西甩掉。“你们当然曾经共同居住在韦恩庄园，迪克少爷。”管家说，“但是现在，如果我的信息足够新且准确的话，你最近的活动地点在布拉德海文市，但是你仍然经时常回到哥谭并留在庄园过夜。希望我的回答解答了你的疑惑。”

“所以，如果我没理解错的话——”迪克说，不安地在病床上挪动了一下屁股，他的心脏因为大脑飞驰的想象力而在羞耻和惊慌中膨胀，砰砰乱撞，“除了你之外，整个庄园里只有我和他两个人？” _听上去简直是什么烂俗浪漫小说里的梦幻爱情。_ 他想， _不名一文的马戏团小子和他富有高大英俊的同性伴侣，幸福地生活在巨大华美的古老庄园里，只有他们两个人，和包揽生活起居的老管家……_

“哦，当然不，迪克少爷。“阿尔弗雷德回答，而在迪克来得及把堵在他嗓子里的那口气吐出之前，管家补充道：“和你们一起住的还有达米安少爷，他是布鲁斯老爷生理学上的儿子，如果你需要知道的话。“

达米安凶恶的圆脸蛋像是一颗炮弹，将他越跑越远的浪漫畅想击成了碎片。迪克皱起鼻子，接着又微笑起来，不知究竟是释然还是懊恼， _哦，对，当然_ 。当然还有布鲁斯的儿子。他怎么竟然忘了那个和他爸爸如出一辙的小讨债鬼呢？

“好吧。”他说，把被单一直拉到了下巴底下，“我想我今晚已经知道得够多了。谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德——”他乖巧地眨了眨眼睛，“能不能请你在出去的时候帮我关上灯？”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，但是什么也没有说。“晚安，迪克少爷。”在关上门前，管家轻声说。

“晚安。”迪克回应道。他大睁着双眼，心脏依然在胸腔中上蹿下跳，制造着让人双脚发软的空节拍。

所以，他不仅和布鲁斯是恋人，并且还保持着长期同居的关系，甚至还一起抚养着一个孩子。这没什么大不了的。真的。他没什么好抱怨的。他所拥有甚至已经比大多数人所拥有得要好得多。迪克想，瞪着在昏暗光线中变换出无数奇异怪影的天花板，这至少说明失忆前的迪克·格雷森被人深爱着，并且知道如何去爱其他人。

“我很确信在你失忆的那些年里美国最高法院终于通过了同性婚姻法之类的，迪基。”他粗声粗气地告诫自己，“对山姆大叔有点信心吧。”

只是，这一切都像是春季肆虐中部的龙卷风般来得太快太急，他所从未设想过的人生就这样猝不及防地从天而降，砸在他的头顶，让他头晕目眩。直到此刻他才真正意识失忆前的迪克·格雷森对于他来说是一个全然的陌生人，属于那个迪克·格雷森的人生注定会让他感到异样和无所适从。但如果他所失去的记忆和感情才是塑造了原先那个迪克·格雷森的东西，现在失去了那一切的他又算是什么？

如果他没有办法回到过去，成为所有人认为他理应是的那个人，他又会成为什么？

如果他没有办法像是迪克·格雷森那样爱布鲁斯，那么布鲁斯该怎么办？

有那么几分钟，迪克的呼吸又变得急促起来，像是他在刚刚意识到自己失去了记忆的时候一般。在机器平稳的轻滴声中他努力吞咽着那让他骨头发冷的黑深空洞，告诉自己一切都会好起来的，这不是世界末日，至少他还活着。

 _也许他才是该向布鲁斯道歉的那个人。_ 迪克想。他没有意识到接受一段他毫无印象的人生是多么艰难——他对布鲁斯发脾气，说那都是他杞人忧天，好像接受陌生的人生是像穿上一双新靴子一般简单的事情。事实上，他从没有认真考虑过这一切。而布鲁斯……布鲁斯甚至没有反驳他的指责。

这一切对他来说已经像是一场灾难一般，他无法想象布鲁斯面对失去记忆的他时究竟怀抱着怎样的心情。他不敢想象。

迪克死死地咬住下唇。 _见鬼_ 。要是布鲁斯也朝他大喊大叫了一通，他不会感觉如此糟糕。

 _布鲁斯_ 。迪克着魔似的无声念着这个名字。有一瞬间，他几乎希望布鲁斯能出现在他身边。他想起男人手掌在他肩膀上沉稳而令人安心的重量，他抚上那手掌曾经停留的地方，闭上双眼，幻想着布鲁斯就在他的身边，正站在他视线所及之外的某个角落注视着他。他的脉搏透过薄薄的病号服在他手下跳动，随着他的想象渐渐平息下来。他几乎听见那个沉默寡言的大家伙在他耳边轻声叫他的名字，并因此睁开了双眼。

但是布鲁斯不在这里。

 

* * *

 

又过去一天之后的那个下午，布鲁斯终于出现了。迪克斜倚在靠枕上，在暖融融的午后阳光下对着阿尔弗雷德给他捎来的报纸上的字谜游戏发了会儿呆，当他回过神来的时候，那熟悉的黑色长影已经在他膝盖上栖息了不知有多久。

“嗨。”迪克淡淡地说，心脏像是突然被人提住项圈的小贵宾犬，在空中扑腾，然而他没有从报纸上抬起视线，“我以为你还在瑞士，公报上说你会在那里度过整个周末。”

“哥谭公报每天都会预测很多事。”布鲁斯说，“很少有几件能够应验。”

迪克从鼻子里呼出一口气，抬起了头：“包括天气？”他的声音中原本含有的讥讽在他看到布鲁斯的那一刻被连根抽去——年长的男人面色苍白，只穿着一件运动夹克，在如此寒冷的天气里也没有套上大衣。他印象里那总是一丝不苟梳理在头顶黑发也不复平日的整洁优雅，而像是刚刚从睡袋里爬出来一般乱糟糟地支棱着。他注意到布鲁斯的下巴上有一道难以察觉的擦伤——他看上去不像是去瑞士的滑雪度假村度过了一晚，而像是在哥谭的某个街头酒吧里呆了两天两夜。

“尤其是天气。”布鲁斯说，仿佛并没有察觉到他的错愕。男人伸出手，将报纸从他手中抽走，对折，放到了阿尔弗雷德用来为他准备午餐的折叠小架子上，“这里是哥谭。”

迪克瞪着布鲁斯，毫不为对方似乎是想开一个玩笑的尝试打动。“发生了什么？”他问道， 伸出手去触碰布鲁斯下巴上的伤痕，“你的下巴上有一道——”他的手指碰了个空，布鲁斯避开了他的触碰。而迪克这才意识到自己过于唐突的举动，不自然地收回了手。短暂的尴尬并不妨碍他注意到布鲁斯闪避的动作看上去比平常要僵硬一些。

“滑雪事故。”布鲁斯回答，很显然并不为自己的回答感到自豪。

“所以这是真的。”迪克说，捻着指尖的被单，他低下了头，痛恨自己嗓音中的沙哑，“我是如此令人难以忍受，如果不是因为滑雪事故，你会在瑞士待上整个周末来避开我？”

布鲁斯没有回答他的质问。年长的男人是如此安静，迪克几乎产生了他并不存在于此的错觉。也许这一切又只是他在寂寞中胡思乱想出的幻觉。他意识到他再一次被愤怒把控了大脑，对于布鲁斯抛下自己的愤怒，对于布鲁斯竟然愚蠢到会在滑雪事故中受伤所产生的愤怒，以及对于他自己的愤怒。有一瞬间他几乎将 _我很抱歉_ 说出口。 _我不会再对你大喊大叫，我保证_ 。他想，狠狠地咬着下唇。 _只要你不再这样转身离开，只留下我一个人。_

“我……”布鲁斯终于开口说道，他的声音比雨云边际滚动的雷鸣更低沉。迪克猛地抬起了头，他似乎把布鲁斯吓了一跳，因为布鲁斯的声音停顿了一下。“我来替你办理转院手续。”布鲁斯在片刻后接着说，“从今天开始，莱斯利·汤普金森诊所会负责你的后续治疗。”

迪克轻声叹了口气，接着自嘲地微笑起来。他不知道他在期待布鲁斯说些什么。但是不论如何，布鲁斯的话十分有效地分散了他们之间几乎凝固的尴尬。

“阿尔弗雷德会负责替你整理行李。”布鲁斯继续说道，向他伸出一只手，“他现在在医院停车场等我们。如果你没有意见的话，我们现在就可以出发。”

迪克点了点头：“我没问题。”他握住了布鲁斯向他伸出的手，将双腿迈入自己的拖鞋，接着颤巍巍地站了起来。布鲁斯脱下外套披在了他的肩上，片刻之后迪克才意识到那见鬼的从背后系上的病号服正让他的屁股凉飕飕地裸露在空气中，他半是尴尬半是感激地抬头朝布鲁斯笑了一下。可布鲁斯并没有看见。男人专注地盯着他的步伐，将一只手臂环在他的背上，谨慎避开了所有绷带所包裹的区域，搀扶他缓缓向前挪动。

迪克盯着自己脚上那双蓝色的，毛茸茸的拖鞋的鞋面，努力控制自己不去想此刻布鲁斯正将他揽在怀里，他正紧靠着男人的胸膛，属于另一个人的热度正透过他薄薄的病号服传递过来。他能闻到布鲁斯的味道，他闻起来像是醇厚的木炭和古龙水。

半分钟后，布鲁斯像是捉住一只昏睡不醒的猫那样托着他的双臂，将他放进了他的轮椅里。布鲁斯的双手搭在他身后的椅背上，弯腰确认他是否坐好，有几秒钟他们的鼻尖只有短短几英寸的距离。迪克能感受到布鲁斯的呼吸在他的胸前扫过，接着年长的男人直起了身。他们的视线撞在了一起，迪克发现自己被整个笼罩在了布鲁斯的身影之下。迪克只能猜测自己像是被主人的万圣节装扮吓得惊慌失措又浑身麻痹的小狗一般可笑，因为布鲁斯的嘴角几乎不可察觉地向上勾起，好像看到了什么荒唐又可爱的东西。

“你永远不会让我觉得难以忍受。”布鲁斯几乎自语般低声叹息。男人的手指扫过他的前额，将一绺垂落的额发向后拨去。

而这让他的双眼瞬间模糊起来。

直到几分钟后迪克才意识到在他身后推着他的轮椅的布鲁斯的伤也许比他表现出来的更严重。尽管男人极力克制着自己的肢体动作，然而在推着另一个人的重量时，他行动的缓慢僵硬开始暴露无遗。迪克注意到布鲁斯的左腿似乎出了什么问题，左臂也明显在大部分时候都使不上力。

于是，当布鲁斯面对阿尔弗雷德打开的车后门，转过身试图将他从轮椅上抱起的时候，迪克推开了男人的手臂。“我不需要你帮忙。”他说，忍着站起时从胸腹中传来的撕裂痛楚，抓着车门作为支撑物一点一点挪进了车厢里。他没忘记在勉强坐下时回头瞪了布鲁斯一眼，让男人把试图帮忙的手做贼心虚般飞快背到了身后。“你照顾好自己就行。”他说，喘着气，把双手抱在了胸口，别过头隐藏自己的微笑。

布鲁斯也坐进了宽敞的车后座，他们的膝盖短暂地碰触了一下，迪克往车窗边挪了挪，给高大的男人腾出了更多空间。

在看到布鲁斯攥紧在大腿上的双拳时，迪克才意识到自己给了对方怎样错误的印象。也许在布鲁斯那深沉，复杂而别扭的世界里，他会认为这一切是源于迪克对于自己的触碰的厌恶。

迪克叹了口气，伸出手，覆盖上布鲁斯因为用力而关节发白的拳头。那巨大而坚硬的东西在他的手掌下一点点松懈，坍塌成了某种近似温柔的触感。

“正是这样的瞬间让我怀疑也许你的记忆并没有完全地离我们而去，迪克少爷。”他们的司机，戴着一顶黑帽子的阿尔弗雷德，用欢快的声调说，在后视镜里朝他们眨了眨眼睛。

“开车，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯命令道，从喉咙深处发出挫败般的低沉咕哝，身体后倾让后背撞在了车座靠背上。但是他放任迪克将手放在他的手背上，直到他们抵达了汤普金森诊所。

 

[1]partner也经常用来指伴侣

[2]Master Dick - 迪克少爷/主人


	5. “你真是个奇迹。”

在那一瞬间，布鲁斯曾有过两个选择。

当他回溯他那艰辛而秘不可宣的前半生时，他时常会意识到其实他所背负的一切过去只不过是一只由无数 _选择_ 所构筑而成的庞大蜂巢，无论那选择是微不足道的日常琐事，还是事关多重宇宙的未来。那畸形，扭曲而沉重的东西攀附在他的脊骨上，硌着他的肩胛，时常让他喘不过气来，暗自思索是否一切都只是因为他在某个选择上出了错。他选择去看佐罗的标记，他选择跑进那条破落的小巷，他选择在那一晚坐在落地窗前的扶手椅上，他选择去哈利马戏团观看表演……

然而当他回首望去时，没有什么比这醒悟更加清晰和冰冷：他所犯下的并不是 _一个_ 错误，而是那无数的选择里，无数错误的可能。

一次又一次，他凭借直觉在错综复杂的岔路中选择了其中一条，追随着自己的原则和正义，在荆棘和黑暗中跋涉，朝着他所以为的微弱光源踽踽独行，然而精疲力地拖拽着身躯，他却发现自己来到了又一个同样的岔路口。

狼狈不堪，浑身伤痕，他恨透了这样循环往复，无法逃脱的折磨。

可是他必须再次做出选择，因为他必须继续前进。

这一次，他的选择有两个：

告诉迪克一切。

或者转身离去。

有一瞬间他几乎选择了前者。他希望他能注视着迪克那对因为愤怒而静默燃烧，鲜艳如矿石的蓝色眼珠，毫无保留地将他所想说的一切都倾吐出来。就像是这些年里他无数次几乎做了的那样。

_你是我的搭档，我的同伴，我朋友，家人。 **你是我的罗宾。**_

但是那常在深夜袭击的，冰冷彻骨的醒悟顺着他的喉管向上涌去，让他意识到这一次他必须做出更好的选择。

迪克不会理解这真相的含义。罗伊·哈珀也不会明白。这世界上也许再没有第二个人会像他一样清晰地知晓，公正和正确也许并不会是更好的选择，恰恰相反。他太过了解做出这样的选择所需要付出全部理智，以及它所带来的在每个清醒的时刻纠缠不休的悔恨和负疚。

他不再有机会更改自己过去所犯下的一切错误，他必须背负着那黑暗而沉重的人生，在另一种选择所带来的截然不同的可能性的折磨中继续行走下去。但是迪克……迪克拥有了第二次机会。

而迪克已经在这条漆黑小径上与他同行了太久，久到直到很久之后，在男孩的喊叫和恳求中，他才意识到这从不是迪克想要的，这不是属于迪克的征途。

而和之前所有徒劳无功的分道扬镳不同，这一次，迪克可以真的从这一切中解脱，自由。迪克可以再也不必回到他的身边，陪同他在那黑暗中摸索，跪下身，遍体鳞伤，只为能抓住他的手不让他迷失方向。

迪克可以再也不为了他而承受折磨。

只要他什么也不说。只要他转身离去，让一切停留在此刻，让迪克的过去成为 **他的** 背负。而他肩上的东西已经是那样沉重，他不介意再替迪克多承担一些。

迪克可以永远不必知道他父母的真实死因，这掩埋在霓虹灯下的属于这座城市的恶臭和腐坏，不必知道那个隐藏着双重身份的人生，他原本所承受的一切痛苦和失去。迪克可以只做迪克·格雷森，布拉德海文的健身教练， 一个简单，易满足的，快乐的年轻人，永远不需要再和哥谭以及哥谭的黑暗骑士扯上任何关系。

如果可以，如果这是他应该做的，他可以再也不出现在迪克的面前。

因为这是他欠迪克的。

所以最终，布鲁斯什么也没有说。他移开视线，明白如果自己再继续注视迪克的双眼，他终会向天平的另一边妥协，他会无法下定决心做他接下来该做的事。

“明天见。”布鲁斯说，声音低如耳语，明白这是个谎言。

 

* * *

 

他的选择在接下来的几天里无时不刻地霸占着他的闲暇思绪，如同烙铁灼穿木板般穿过任何阻隔在他胸腹中留下焦枯而烟雾弥漫的躁动。他唯一的解决方法，就像是这些年里他所经常做的那样，是走入那栖息于庄园下方的巨大洞穴中，伸展四肢，任由蝠翼铺天盖地呼啸着将他卷入暗夜，将一切都冻结在那漆黑披风的深处。

在迪克昏迷的几天里，他安排红罗宾和蝙蝠女侠分别着手调查了导致这一切的码头爆炸事件背后的两条线索。来自现场残留的爆炸物的分析结果在一天前由提姆提交给了他，而凯特在几小时前也追踪到了监控摄像里在爆炸发生前出现在码头的蒙面帮派的真实身份。

“黑面具和企鹅。”他低声说，看着巨大屏幕上显示出的结论。哥谭最势不两立的集团犯罪两个首脑。南部港口区是企鹅和黑面具手下的帮派领地的模糊地带，两个帮派仅在过去的一年里就在港口区发生了十次以上的交火。他们绝无可能在这里联手合作，除非……他们的合作是为了除掉蝙蝠侠。

而那一晚， **迪克是蝙蝠侠** 。

那一晚发生的一切渐渐开始明了。一场虚张声势的交火将蝙蝠侠引入了港口视线局限的仓储区。躲在暗处的敌人似乎清楚蝙蝠侠因为腿伤而行动迟缓的近况，并决心利用这一点让那个爱多管闲事的义务执法者没办法再找任何人的麻烦。当他们意识到他们面对的蝙蝠侠并没有丝毫被腿伤拖累的迹象时已经太晚了，仓促之中，爆炸的威力并没有像他们想象中那样瞬间将身披黑衣的男人撕成碎片，而只是让他被掩埋在了倾塌的碎块之中。

蝙蝠侠攥紧了双拳，缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

如果那一晚披风下的人是他，而不是迪克……

而他不知道哪一种情形更让他害怕，死去，或是看到迪克这样为了他受伤。 **代替他受伤。**

接下来的两天里，他没有放过那两个该为这一切负责的人。他再次穿上了会在卸下后让他的腿骨痛得彻夜难眠的合金外骨架。但是这一次，没有人大吵大嚷着 _你不必这么做_ 。也许不再会有了。

企鹅显然没有想到几天前他亲手安排埋葬的蝙蝠侠竟然会完好无损地拜访他那富丽堂皇的“正经”生意，并且当着整个冰山会所的面给GCPD打了个电话。

“十分钟后派一辆救护车来冰山会所接奥斯王尔德·柯布莱颇特先生，”他对着电话另一头冰冷地说，“他会需要的。”

而罗曼·休尼斯，黑面具，则对蝙蝠侠的拜访似乎早有准备。休尼斯的顶层公寓空无一人，手下帮派的所有活动点也在短短几天内偃旗息鼓，休尼斯本人则不知所踪。

“他会杀了你。”在他开始调查黑面具去向的第二天，红头罩通过加密通讯警告道，“我已经打探到他的秘密武器是什么了——你不会想对上那玩意儿的。”

而他对杰森的警告置若罔闻。没有任何东西可以阻止他向黑面具复仇，即使是全宇宙最强大的武器也无法在此刻让他却步。杰森一定也清楚这一点。杰森知道对复仇的渴望可以制造怎样的盲目和疯狂。

第二天晚上，蝙蝠侠找到了黑面具的藏身之处。那个懦夫没有逃出哥谭，而是躲在了暗中修建的封闭地下室里，和几个举着激光枪的保镖呆在一起，仿佛几个花钱雇来的肌肉和偷来的外星武器就足以为他挡下任何理应到来的审判和责罚。

而红头罩也是黑面具的保镖之一。

最后只剩下了他和杰森，对峙着，就像是很多年前的那一晚，当他第一次意识到杰森不仅已经死去，而且就连那死亡也从不意味着宁静和永恒的时候。只是这一次他成为了那个复仇者，而黑面具替代了小丑，成为了他们所有矛盾所投射的立体形象。

“杀了他，”休尼斯命令道，面具上的镜片黑如浓夜，仿佛那面具下空无一物。

红头罩没有手下留情，他也没有。他卸下了杰森的左肩膀，而他的下巴连同头骨被杰森的枪柄震得失去了知觉。几分钟后，杰森的脚踩在了他的左腿胫骨上，猛地向下用力，他发出了一声怒吼，知道他已经输了。

“没有必要再玩游戏了，老家伙。”红头罩说，伸直手臂，将枪口抵在了他的额头上，“你赢不了。”

但是他们都知道，如果他依然在他的全盛时期，任何人在和他单打独斗时都没有任何胜算。他们都知道如果他没有受伤，杰森不可能这么快让他失去抵抗的能力。但是杰森显然知道合金外骨架所有的缺陷。 而他输了。

红头罩低头看着他，高高在上。他无法得知那个头盔后的年轻人的神情。他所能看到的只是冰冷的红色头盔，以及那头盔光滑的表面上所倒映出的自己，狼狈，憔悴，嘴角流血，失去了蝙蝠侠应有的一切冷静和睿智。

“放下那个远程遥控器。”红头罩说，但是并不是对着他，“我已经掌控了局面，你不需要放出 ** _他_** 。”

“没错，”黑面具说，语调懒散，“ **你** 的确是那个控制了局面的人，但这又能给我什么好处？”

红头罩转过身去，接着手臂笔直地旋转过一个半圆，将枪口调转，指向黑面具。

“你很清楚你无法控制 ** _他_** 。”红头罩说，声音里带着嘲弄，“这是你之所以选择和那只蠢鸟联手的原因。因为你知道你没有办法确定 ** _他_** 会听你的话，罗曼。而如果 ** _他_** 不，那会他妈的是一场血淋淋的灾祸现场。就连和企鹅合作听上去都比那靠谱得多，不是吗？”

黑面具大笑起来，歇斯底里的声音透过他的面具传出，显得空洞而可怖。

“你让我别无选择，杰森。”黑面具说，举起他手中的遥控器，仿佛在展示他所拥有的掌控权，“我本以为你会是个更耐玩的棋子——我对你还有很多安排，我已经计划好了如何一点点击溃你，折磨你，逼你做出选择，让你认清你到底是谁，把你从那可悲的，顾影自怜的自以为正义的角色中解脱出来，成为你真正应该成为的东西——”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”红头罩说，一枪打在了黑面具的脸上。

黑面具的头像是被人挥舞着棒球棒狠狠击中一般猛地向后弹去，他的后脑撞在了墙壁上，发出沉闷的声响。开裂的黑色面具缓缓向下滑落，然而在它们彻底脱落之前，休尼斯顺着墙壁向下坠坐了地上，头歪斜地垂落在胸前。

“我们不是他真正的保镖，这婊子养的。”杰森低声咒骂道，在混乱中对着墙壁狠撞了一下自己被卸下的左肩，粗暴地将手臂复归到原位，接着向他伸出了手。而蝙蝠侠在片刻的迟疑后握住了那只手，并借力站了起来。“我们需要撤离这里，立刻。叫上你所有的超级朋友们，你会需要的。他真正的杀手锏关在下面那个铅墙密室里。他刚刚放出了那个东西——”

仿若野兽的怒吼从他们下方传来，大地开始震颤，接着裂开。红蓝相间的身影从裂口中弹射而出，摇晃着停在了半空之中。那个东西背朝着他们，面对地上昏迷不醒的黑面具，似乎不清楚究竟发生了什么。有一瞬间，他的背影看起来就像是超人，这地球上 _英雄_ 的代名词。

接着“超人”在空中缓缓转过身来，低头注视着他们，像是神明抑或是恶魔，高高凌驾于肉体凡躯之上。他裸露在外的皮肤浮肿而苍白，双目中没有光彩，仿佛其中并没有生命的存在。那个生物仰起头，双手攥成拳头，在半空中发出怒吼，如同一只向全世界宣告自己存在的凶残恶兽。

声浪将墙壁震得摇晃。“ **比扎罗。** ”蝙蝠侠从干涩的喉咙和紧咬的牙齿间挤出这个名字，同时意识到如果他没有深陷于他自己的苦闷愁思而足够认真倾听的话，杰森其实一直在试图告诉他这一点，“黑面具有一个——”

 “嘿，大个子。” 在他来得及阻拦之前，红头罩向前走去。 面对那个拥有毁灭性力量的怪物，红头罩抬高了嗓音，“还记得我吗？送了你一个超人娃娃的那个，额，红 _他_ ？”

 _超人娃娃？_ 蝙蝠侠眯起双眼，并对迪克病床上那个蝙蝠填充玩偶的来处有了一个大胆的猜想。

红头罩的举动竟然成功吸引了原本躁动不安的超人克隆体的注意力。比扎罗停下了宛如困兽般的行径，接着发出了孩童般笨拙，却又恶魔般粗哑的声音：“红他，好人。”

“是的，好人，大好人。”红头罩说，向半空中的超人克隆体展开了双臂，“嘿，伙计，听着，你现在安全了。黑面具没有办法再伤害你了，你明白吗？你自由了。”

“比扎罗，自，自由——”比扎罗一边重复，一边眨着眼睛。

“是，是的。”红头罩说，不知道怎么的也结巴了一下，并且十分尴尬地用枪柄碰了一下头盔的后脑，“非常自由。比鸟还自由。你想去酒吧庆祝一下还是怎么的吗，B宝？”

“比扎罗，睡觉，很困。”比扎罗回答道，歪着脑袋，像是个刚学会说话的孩子。

红头罩楞了一下。“呃，你需要一张床还是怎么的？枕头？”他不安地扭转了一下身体，接着又转了回去，“我知道个地方可以睡上一觉，如果你能跟着我的话——嘿，伙计！别在这儿！”

在他们都来得及阻止之前，比扎罗已经从空中晃晃悠悠地落了下去，沉沉地砸在了红头罩的脚边，扬起一阵尘土，接着，就那样晕了过去——睡了过去。蝙蝠侠沉默不语地看着这一切，松开了一直按在多功能腰带中存放氪石碎片的那一格上的手。

“黑面具试图在他身上做剥夺睡眠的潜意识催眠实验。”杰森回过头向他解释道，放轻了声音，“我想他可能已经三天没有合上过眼睛了。”

很显然，黑面具不知用何种手段从莱克斯·卢瑟手中获取的比扎罗二号和杰森有着什么不为人知的羁绊。在他不知道的时候，杰森已经有了新的朋友和新的生活，而他却从未注意到，也从未关注过这一切。

但是他知道杰森对于他擅自出现并试图扳倒黑面具的举动感到非常生气，他不需要解读年轻反英雄紧绷的后背肌肉和焦躁的肢体动作也能意识到这一点。红头罩正试图获取黑面具的信任以从内部瓦解黑面具的犯罪帝国，而他的举动害得杰森前功尽弃。他可以在今晚把黑面具揍成一滩烂泥并送进GCPD的审讯室。但是他们都很清楚，用不了多久黑面具就会重新回到街道上，GCPD没有任何证据将黑面具和他的手下的罪行联系在一起。

但是他必须这么做……他必须做点什么。否则仅仅是那想法也足以让他发疯。

_现在躺在医院里的本该是他，而不是迪克。_

而他想杰森能理解这一点。就算这理解需要时间来促成，杰森也终究会接受并原谅他的选择。因为这是他们之间微妙平衡的一部分。因为就像是男人和男人，父亲和儿子之间，无论看似多么无法逾越的隔阂终究会顺其自然化解，无需过多解释。

所以当他越过比扎罗的双腿朝着黑面具走去，接着给了那个昏迷不醒的男人一拳，然后另一拳，直到他将那面具彻底打落在地上时，杰森什么也没有说。

“我必须把黑面具移交给GCPD。”蝙蝠侠说，提着黑面具的后领，像是拖着一具尸体般拖着他穿过地下室，“你留下，确保比扎罗不离开你的视线。”

“嘿，我可管不了这家伙的去留。我不是他的——”红头罩低头看了眼蜷缩在自己脚边像是只大猫咪般打着震耳欲聋呼噜的超人克隆体，最终还是闭上了嘴巴。

“我已经呼叫了超人。”蝙蝠侠说，像丢一袋垃圾似的将罗曼·休尼斯丢进了升降梯，在金属墙壁上撞出巨响，“他了解如何处理他自己的克隆体，这不是他第一次和这种东西打交道了……在他那里比扎罗会得到最好的安排。”

“呃。”杰森深吸了口气，蝙蝠侠通过他的胸膛的起伏判断出了这一点，“听着，关于刚才的事……你的腿……”

“我没问题。”蝙蝠侠说，转过身，背对着红头罩和地上的超人克隆体。升降梯的门在他身后缓缓合拢，一瞬间他觉得他该再说些什么。但是他最终什么也没有说。他始终背对着杰森。升降梯顺畅地向上滑去，带着他和黑面具从深埋于地下的堡垒中向上浮空。

 

* * *

 

在蝙蝠侠跃入等候多时的座驾从GCPD总部离开时，车载通讯器发出了提示音。是来自超人的呼叫。那个红蓝紧身衣的大个子童子军听上去一头雾水。很显然，当克拉克到达黑面具的地底堡垒时，原本应该在原地等候安排的比扎罗和负责看守他的红头罩都已经不见了踪影。而附近的目击者告诉超人的，除了红头罩和“看起来很奇怪的超人“之外，还有一个——

“亚马逊女战士？”蝙蝠侠重复道，“你认为那是任何我们认识的人吗？”

“我会告诉戴安娜这件事。”超人回答，“但我想我们没有必要过分介入，不是吗，布鲁斯——你知道的，如果只是有几个年轻人想组建个周末聚会的小社团的话，那可并不是什么危害地球安全的事情。”

“当然。”蝙蝠侠说，皱起鼻子，在面具后面超人显然看不到的地方做了个嫌弃的表情，“ **你** 当然会这么想。”

“我没时间和你争这个。我答应了露易丝要辅导小乔做数学作业。”超人又嘟囔了几句类似的什么东西，接着挂断了通讯。

车内重新陷入了安静，仅有引擎微不可闻的轰鸣声在狭小的空间中轻轻震动。蝙蝠侠看了一眼恢复常态的电子屏上的时间。已经临近午夜。他已经整整三天没有睡觉了。除此之外，迪克受伤后的这一个星期里他总共用以补充睡眠上的时间不超过五小时。他知道再这样继续下去，他的思维会变得飘忽，难以集中，他的身体也会失去原有的精准响应。

他知道此刻的他并不具备独自追踪比扎罗下落的条件。他的身体已经进入了超负荷运转，他的腿伤也因为和红头罩搏斗而加重，在过去的半小时里，他纯粹凭借着意志的支撑才勉强没有显露出自己的伤痛。

 _也许这是最好的结果。_ 蝙蝠侠想，握紧方向盘。 _也许这一次他该任由事情自然发生。_ 比扎罗不必在刚刚离开一个囚牢之后又进入另一个。而他不需要面对杰森，面对他们之间发生的事情。尽管他不愿承认这一点，但是这个念头让他暗自松了一口气。

而这意味着，蝙蝠侠很清楚这一点，在短时间内他不会再见到杰森了。但这从不是他所担心的，因为这似乎是他们之间一直以来默默遵守的，妥协和彼此容忍的条件。杰森从不会长久地停留在他的世界之中，也不会为他的期望而改变自己，他已经接受了这一点。而他知道杰森可以照顾好他自己。杰森一向能。虽然他从没有将这一点说出口，但杰森是他纳入羽翼之下的所有男孩中最不需要他的一个。有时他几乎会疑惑这是否才是拥有一个儿子意味着什么，并且意识到在达米安出现以前，杰森是他有过最接近儿子的东西。是杰森第一次让他意识到父子之间的关系是如此微妙。他们是两块坚硬生涩，难以契合的东西，像是两块顽固粗粝的火山岩，需要也许永远不停地磨合和彼此让步。他已经几乎习惯了他们的相处模式。

而且现在，他有了达米安。与他被杀手和意图控制世界的邪恶精英主义集团养大的生理学上的儿子相比，杰森的问题也变得似乎并不那么棘手了。

至少在面对杰森时他从不需要迪克的帮助。

当蝙蝠车穿过树林间的秘密通道，呼啸着进入漆黑的山中隧道时，他的思绪兜转着终于还是回到了他最不愿触碰的伤口上。

岩壁上规律分布的导向灯在高速前行的车身边划出两条幽白的光带。

 _迪克。_ 蝙蝠侠想，短暂地合上了双眼。黑暗中，他所压抑的所有的疲惫和焦躁在同一刻倾倒下来。他像是一座摇摇欲坠的石塔，在暴风中逐渐松垮，塌陷。

这数十年来他早已将犯罪的一切动机，原理和条件都研究到烂熟于心。然而他从未研究出究竟该如何形容他和迪克之间的感情。父子，兄弟，师徒，朋友，战友，同伴，搭档，家人，他们并不能被其中任一概括，却又是这些全部的集合，同时又比那更多。给予一个人全身心地信任，尊敬和爱，同时明白对方将回以同样的感情，并坚信这感情将维持到宇宙枯竭，星辰陨灭，即使将一切推翻重来也依然不会改变。

而世界上有足够多的人穷尽一生也无法寻获他们之间所侥幸拥有的东西。

他愿意一厢情愿地相信自己的父母曾经拥有这样的感情。因为在他日渐模糊的童年回忆中，韦恩夫妇总是显得如此幸福。即使偶尔两人之间会爆发争吵，即使他在长大后终于意识到他的父亲是个工作狂，两个人繁忙的日程并没有留给他的父母很多相处的时间，而他的母亲为了他的父亲和他放弃了许多。即使真相让他意识到没有一段感情——即使是被选择性记忆一厢情愿镀上梦幻的他父母的感情——不背负着属于它的沉重镣铐。

但是韦恩夫妇从没有一天不相爱着，这让一切都变得好起来。

然后他有了迪克。从那时开始，一切都变得好起来。

而这也许是整个多重宇宙中唯一不变的真相。

有一瞬间他几乎确信迪克正坐在自己的身边，依然穿着鲜艳夺目的罗宾制服。男孩看向他，灿烂地微笑着，漆黑的头发翘在额前——“你该好好睡上一觉啦！”他几乎听到了罗宾雀跃又关切的嗓音，在他耳边叽叽喳喳，仿佛男孩像代号所指的那样真的是一只活泼的小鸟，“不休息好怎么揍坏蛋？快去睡觉，快点！不用担心哥谭，有我在呢！”

_但是……_

蝙蝠侠睁开双眼，他依然在蝙蝠车之中，孤身一人，而隧道即将到头。蝙蝠车在几秒钟后驶入了蝙蝠洞中开阔的停泊平台。感应到主人的归来，围绕平台的探照灯坠下苍白的光柱，将黑暗以及一切试图继续藏匿于其间的懦弱逃避撕成碎片。

 _见鬼。_ 蝙蝠侠想，自嘲地摇了摇头。最糟糕的部分终于还是到了：他打倒了一切他需要打倒的敌人，他用光了所有可以被导向别处的力气，他将不得不安静下来，不得不面对他的内心以及其中蛰伏的恶魔。他所不愿直视的真相。

几天前，在迪克终于做完所有检查并睡着后，他再次找来了午夜神医。他必须搞清楚迪克的情况，以及他失忆的原因。

“大脑是很复杂的东西，布鲁斯。”克罗斯医生说，很显然正斟酌着自己的回答，“你一定很清楚这一点——它在遭遇创伤时发生的反应也同样精妙和复杂。而迪克……在这些年里，他所遭受的对于大脑的直接伤害以及因此所造成的潜在损伤更加不可估计。所以你应该明白，我对于这一切也束手无策，因为没有人能肯定，或是简单总结出迪克失忆的病因。”

在片刻的茫然后布鲁斯才突然领悟了医生的意思。

在这数十年里，从还是个孩子开始，迪克便一直从事着也许是这个世界上最危险的职业：超级英雄。从男孩到少年再到长大成人，没有一天迪克不进行着高强度的体能训练，学习所有可能的搏斗技术，与最危险的武器和最险恶的罪犯朝夕相伴。就连他也无法估计出迪克的头部究竟有多少次遭受到各式各样的击打，而轻微的脑震荡从不是阻止他们继续战斗的理由，至少此前他们从未认为这是什么严重的问题。然而这些所有的微小的可能的创伤在这些年里逐渐叠加，交叉，发生反应，直到这一次，这最后的一次——爆发出来。

这是布鲁斯第一次意识到也许他在很多年前就已经种下了最终成长成这一切的灾祸之种。从他们的最开始，在他同意让男孩加入自己的个人征途时，这一切也许就是一个终将走向悲剧的错误。在不久前他曾被遭受莫大波折后的情绪主导，冲动地告诉迪克，他是自己生命中发生过最美好的事情。此刻那变得多么讽刺。因为调转视角，也许他是迪克生命中所发生的最糟糕的事情。

“在遭遇创伤时将不愉快的经历压抑是经常发生的事情。”克罗斯小心翼翼地补充道，“但我也无法妄下定论。但也许当迪克的大脑得到了充分的休息和恢复，当他感到安全，当他的大脑选择不再压抑和逃避的时候，他的记忆会回来。”

“但是也有这种可能，他永远也不会恢复记忆。”布鲁斯说，他的声音如此平静和理智，几乎像是从冷眼旁观的另一个人口中发出 。

“是的。”午夜神医在片刻后艰难地肯定了他的推测，“很有可能。”

 

* * *

 

蝙蝠车旋转着随着升降平台沉入下方的车库。披风和铠甲一段一段被拆卸下来，随意地丢下，标记着他行进的路线。布鲁斯沿着金属栈桥缓缓向通往大宅的电梯走去，饥肠辘辘，一瘸一拐，颅骨顶部的神经因为缺乏睡眠而抽跳着疼痛。他推开伪装成古董钟的暗门，踏入一片漆黑。 _哦。_ 他回忆起来。阿尔弗雷德在几天前就被他赶去了医院照顾迪克。

整座大宅中仅剩下他一个人，在黑暗中和他昏沉的噩梦独处。

“父亲。”达米安的声音让他猛地转过头去。一盏摆放在小桌上的台灯被打开了，男孩正挺直脊背坐在书房正中的扶手椅上，膝盖上平放着一本摊开的厚重书籍。

也许他并不是一个人。

而那也并不是一本书。布鲁斯意识到。那是一本相册。 **他们的家庭相册。**

“你在犯一个错误。”达米安缓慢而清晰地说，仿佛这句话已经被他排演了无数遍，“这个家不能没有理查德。”

达米安很少直呼迪克的名字。这一点很直白地体现了在男孩心中整件事情的严重程度。

布鲁斯注视着他的儿子，端详着一切可能存在的征兆和暗示，却发现自己并无法参透男孩的想法。于是他深吸了一口气，然后问道：“你是从这本相册里得出的结论？”

“是的，同时也不是。”达米安站起身来，相册滑入了他的双手之中，“你在这本相册里放着你珍视的所有东西，你称作家人的所有人的影像，我不知你是否意识到了这一点，父亲，但是——”达米安旋转掌心将相册合上，递到了他的面前，“这整本相册里没有一张照片上没有理查德。”

他没有翻开相册。但他知道达米安在说什么。

在他的父母死后，在他已经几乎遗忘了那是什么感受时，是迪克重新让他有了一个家。突然间，再一次，有人等待着他归来，有人为他担忧，替他分担忧愁，给他无条件的爱和信任。而从那时开始，他的家就从未再与迪克·格雷森分离。无论这个家庭如何扩大，崩溃，彼此扶持着重新站稳脚跟，继续扩大——迪克一直是其中的一部分。

他从未设想过一个没有迪克的家。

“所以不要将他摘出你的生活， **我们** 的生活。”达米安说，依然托着那本厚重的相册，“他是个无可救药的笨蛋，他毫无疑问的低能且只会给人带来麻烦，但是如果没有他——”男孩顿了一下，声音低了下去，同时那命令的口吻也从他的嗓音中剔除，只留下某种近乎恳求的柔软，“这将不再是我的家，父亲。”

布鲁斯的大脑在颅骨中抽跳，胀痛，几乎停止了工作。“达米安……”他嘶哑着声音说，“我……”

 _我已经做了决定。_ 他想说。但却在那一瞬间意识到了这已经不只是他一个人的决定。就像他的身份和传奇一样，这一切早已不再是只属于他一个人。迪克早已成为了他家庭的一部分，而他的所作所为所影响的并不仅是他自己，或是迪克，而是他在这数十年间拥有的一切。

于是他最终挤出了一句“这很复杂。”

达米安皱着眉头，用不符合年纪的锐利视线扫射向他，并责备道：“你在逃避真正的问题。”

 _不。_ 布鲁斯攥紧拳头，他没有精力再和达米安进行一场这样的争吵。他转过身，朝着书房的门走去。达米安毫无意外地立刻尾随他也走出了书房，亦步亦趋，毫不退让。

“我知道你又见了一次午夜神医。”达米安刻意抬高的声音在空旷的前厅中回响，“那个无能的废物说了什么？ 一个连癌症都治不好的家伙，他能有什么好的建议？格雷森会好起来的，不论他怎么说。他会记起我们是谁，他会回来，并且为他竟然花了这么久才康复而感到抱歉——”

“够了。”布鲁斯低吼道，头痛欲裂，几乎盖过了左腿骨的剧痛。他抓住扶梯的栏杆，勉强稳定住身体，几乎跌跪下去。达米安闭上了嘴，似乎终于意识到了他异常的状态。男孩在片刻的犹豫后抓住了他垂在身侧的手臂，从他的腿上分担走了部分重量。下意识地握住达米安的肩膀，布鲁斯挣扎着，终于恢复了平衡。个头矮小的男孩尴尬而艰难地支撑着他的半边身子，搀扶着他向上挪去。

“你需要休息。”达米安的声音局促不安，“有任何人知道——你——”他没有问完他的问题，显然已经猜到了答案。于是男孩不安的嘟囔变成了“我会打电话让潘尼沃斯回来，他会知道怎么做。”

“阿尔弗雷德留在医院。”布鲁斯说，尽管情形狼狈不堪，声音却依然毫无动摇的余地，“我没有问题。”

“你差点从楼梯上滚下去。”

“但是我没有。”

“那我松手了。”

“请便。”

“你 **会** 从楼梯上滚下去。”

“我 **不会** 。”

对彼此怒目而视并完成了这段可笑的斗嘴之后，他们陷入了沉默。布鲁斯紧闭着嘴巴，不准备向自己的儿子让步，而达米安垂下眼睛，仿佛陷入了沉思。

在他们终于艰难地挪上了最后一级台阶的时候，达米安抬起头问道：“所以你永远也不会再去看他了？”

布鲁斯迟疑了一下才回答道：“我不知道。”他痛恨自己话音中的犹豫。

达米安挑起眉，神情中带着一丝窃喜：“所以你 **可能** 会去看他。”

“够了，达米安。”布鲁斯说，这一次没有了上次的严厉。他实在是没有力气再将这段争执从头再开始一次，而达米安显然清楚这一点，因此堂而皇之地抓住他话语中的漏洞不放。

在达米安的帮助下他吞下了足够剂量的止痛药并爬进了被单中。离日出还剩不到四个小时，他挥着手将男孩赶去睡觉。但达米安却在片刻之后折返回来，双手如握着武士刀般握着一条冒着热气的毛巾。

“这会让你觉得好受点。”他的儿子说，动作生硬地用毛巾替他擦了擦脸，从左到右，上到下，“格雷森曾为我这样做过。他说他以前经常做这种事情。”

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，毛巾将温暖和干净的触感停留在了他的面颊上。他的大脑中的浓雾短暂地清散了片刻，他意识到迪克的确曾经常做这样的事——在他们依然还是蝙蝠侠和罗宾的时候。尽管他才是年长和更强壮的那一个，迪克却总是主动承担着照顾和保护他的责任。

迪克总是将他的安危视作这世界上最重要的事情。迪克为他包扎伤口，取出子弹。迪克总是对他的身体状况忧心忡忡，不赞同他做任何可能危害自己的疯狂举动。当他受伤时，迪克总会强迫他在家休息，将他所被迫放弃的所有责任揽到自己身上。每当面临二选一的生存困境时，他永远会把活下去的机会留给迪克，而迪克永远不会允许他这样做。

直到他所熟知的那个勇敢而活泼的男孩成长为了少年，从他的庇护之下走出，长大成人。这一切都未曾改变。

在他需要的时候，迪克依然可以为了他扛起天空，闯入地狱，为他对抗整个世界。

然而不知从什么时候开始，他不再允许自己这样毫无保留地依赖另一个人的照料。而迪克不得不做出了忍耐和让步。他是如此惧怕迪克倾心投入的爱护和自我牺牲。他才是封闭了自我，使他们的友谊逐渐变质的那一个。是他赶走了迪克，而迪克没有回来，没有真的再次回到他的身边。他逐渐不再是迪克世界的中心。他们之间也再也没有回到从前。

他根本不记得上一次他允许迪克为他做这些事是在多久之前。他甚至已经无法记起那是什么感受。

因为他把一切都搞砸了。因为他自愿地从那一切中抽身而出。因为他决定不再依靠任何人。因为他是个愚蠢的，自以为是的笨蛋。因为他总是紧攥着那无意义的骄傲，将袒露真心视作软弱。因为他惧怕自己太过于习惯另一个人的陪伴，而他会因此而变得脆弱，变得易被伤害。

因为他知道他无法承受迪克因为他而受到任何伤害。如果他不给迪克任何机会，如果他将迪克推远，将所有喜爱，珍惜以及随之而来的不安和恐惧推入内心深处的封闭空间，他便不会知晓那样的内疚和痛苦。他这样自欺欺人。

但是这一次，他终于意识到，他根本不是真正受伤的那一个。而他未雨绸缪的自我保护和冠冕堂皇的逃避才是此刻他的家庭支离破碎的真正原因。

当布鲁斯从自己的思绪中回过神来时才发现达米安已经把用完的毛巾扔进了壁炉中。而他的儿子正令人毛骨悚然地大睁着双眼，屏息凝神地打量着他，仿佛他的脸是某项精密实验的成品，“你觉得好受点了吗？”

“是的，达米安。”布鲁斯回答道，笨拙地拍了拍男孩的手臂，试图借此表达所有韦恩家的男人所格外不擅长说出口的复杂情感，“谢谢。”

他没有将他脑海中辗转回旋，逐渐明晰的思绪向他的儿子展露分毫。在那短暂的几分钟里，他重新审视了他此前做出的决定，并轻而易举地将其推翻，像是推翻一座早已蛀空的木雕。

他做出了新的决定，并且因此而在达米安离开后立刻睡着了。

 

* * *

 

当布鲁斯从黑沉无梦的深度睡眠中醒来时，止痛药依然在发挥效应，他浑身的每根骨头都因为获得充足的休息和放松而绵软，轻飘在云端。他这一次总共睡了接近七个小时。他从床上坐起，腿骨依然隐隐作痛，却并非令人无法忍受。

他冲了澡，刮了胡子，叫了外卖，狼吞虎咽地吃了一整个披萨，挑出了一身干净且不需要阿尔弗雷德帮忙就能自己穿好的衣服，接着立刻开车去了哥谭综合医院。

 _是的。_ 布鲁斯想。后视镜中的他回望过来，神色坚定，午后的阳光在鼻梁和下颌上闪着柠檬色的亮斑。也许迪克的失忆的确是上天给他的机会，却并非如他之前所想的那样，只是个让他彻底从迪克的世界中抽身而出的完美借口。恰恰相反。他有了弥补一切错误和过失的机会。

过去无法被改变，他们的历史已成定局。但是他可以确保迪克不会再受任何伤害，他可以用他的余生来偿还他所有错误的决定。迪克曾如同飞蛾扑火般毫无保留地守护着他，而这一次他可以为迪克做同样的事情。

这一次他不会再把迪克推开。他不会再犯同样的错误。

因为对于迪克来说没有任何地方——他终于意识到，这个宇宙里，没有任何地方——比留在他的身边更安全。

因为这里是迪克的家。

 

* * *

 

“哼唔。”迪克盯着他的手，发出了诺有所思的哼声。布鲁斯低下头，扫视了一眼从他手指间露出的大写的黑色新闻标题： ** _蝙蝠侠大闹冰山会所_** ，耸了耸肩。他把那捧用旧报纸包扎着的新鲜花束插进了迪克床头柜上的空花瓶中。

“谢谢。”迪克说，声音不知为何有些干涩，“好漂亮的玫瑰。”

“阿尔弗雷德的园艺新试验品。”布鲁斯回答，将那些艳丽的蓝色玫瑰拨弄均匀，接着才转过身，把双手垂在身侧，不太自在地和床上的年轻人面面相觑。

而迪克挑起了眉毛，似笑非笑地看着他，仿佛觉得很有趣：“那么替我谢谢阿尔弗雷德。”

“我会的。”布鲁斯说，然后闭上了嘴巴。他盯着迪克放在枕边的蝙蝠侠填充玩偶，它也回瞪着他。

“我明白了。老天。你是真的不会和人闲聊。”迪克说，语调中滚落出甜腻的笑意，“没关系，我们还有很长的时间可以练习。先从最基础的开始——你今天早上吃了什么？”

“你想看电视吗？”布鲁斯说，抓起了床头柜上放着的遥控器，很显然地答非所问。

“我吃了一个蛋饼，几块哈密瓜，和一杯橙汁。”迪克说，“你呢？”

布鲁斯自顾自地打开了电视。声音和图像倾泻而出，成功地填充了病房中空旷而尴尬的沉默。哥谭电视台的午间新闻正在播放，主持人的声音盖过了迪克不依不挠的闲聊尝试，以及布鲁斯偷偷舒了口气的动静。

迪克被电视吸引走了注意力，而他可以思绪游移地站在迪克身边，装作自己只是病房里的一件装饰品。然而这令人感激的互相无视并没能持续多久。很快，“喔，这条是讲你的。布鲁斯。”迪克说，挪动着屁股从靠枕上挺起上身，挥舞着手臂，突然间精神高涨，“布鲁斯。布鲁斯。布鲁斯，快看——”

几秒钟后，迪克发出了一声恍然的低呼，“这是关于——”

这条软新闻的内容是布鲁斯·韦恩和他近期频繁出入哥谭综合医院的古怪行径。

布鲁斯屏住了呼吸。

在此之前，哥谭的诸家报纸的记者们早已争相恐后地将视线聚焦在了近段时间本市社交名流，亿万富翁布鲁斯·韦恩的奇怪举动上。他因此而不得不三番五次地去哥谭公报的老相识薇姬·维尔那里寻求帮助，把各大媒体关于韦恩先生的神秘看望对象的身份的调查，以及所有涉及迪克真实情况的稿件都撤走或是买断。至于那些来自不入流的网络媒体或是街头小报不负责任的猜测，编造，歪曲，他则没有多加过问。以至于全哥谭的八卦人士都信誓旦旦地认为韦恩家的大少爷一定得了什么难言的隐疾，或是更严重的病症。

而这还是哥谭电视台——全市最大的新闻媒体，第一次提及这件事。

布鲁斯的思绪在脑中飞转，回溯着他的每一步举措。他确信他已经用钞票，人情和不得已情况下的威胁打点好了每一条人脉，以确保迪克的名字和身份绝不会被公之于众。除非他在某个地方出了疏漏。除非他犯了个错，而他所珍视的东西会像是被丢入猎狗群中的兔子一般被抛入公众视野之中，被撕扯成碎片——

“比起它治愈病痛的功能，哥谭综合医院里倒看起来像是藏着什么韦恩先生日思夜想的 **宝贝儿——** ”电视屏幕上，那位自以为眼光独到，思路非凡的评论员直白地说， **“** ——这也不是韦恩第一次试图染指从事这项可贵职业的女士。我有理由相信在那冰冷的玻璃房子里正酝酿着又一场足以调动全哥谭人八卦细胞的新鲜绯闻。”

布鲁斯垂下了眼帘。他的呼吸重新恢复了正常。依然是毫无根据的恶毒揣测和耸人听闻的标签，他所习惯的娱乐媒体。他没有出错，迪克的病况也没有被泄露。没有人会伤害迪克，没有人能在他不允许的情况下碰迪克一下。迪克——

迪克蜷缩在被单里，两颊涨红得像是刚刚喝下了一盅威士忌。

布鲁斯立刻攥住了呼叫器，另一只手则去触碰迪克的额头，试探他的体温。“你还好吗？”他俯下身仔细观察，迪克的额头并不烫，瞳孔也正常。但是被他触碰到皮肤的那一刹那，迪克猛地颤抖了一下。

“我会叫莱斯利来。”布鲁斯说，用手背蹭了蹭迪克滚烫的脸颊，决定不冒任何风险。

“不！”迪克叫道，抓住他的手，“我很好，不需要麻烦莱斯利。你——你——”年轻人结巴着，接着仿佛突然泄了气，坍塌进了枕头里。

“但是，”布鲁斯皱起眉，陈述事实：“你的脸很红。”

迪克不知为何对他怒目而视，接着，“你真是个奇迹。”迪克嘟囔着，松开了他的手。


End file.
